KRIPTONITA ROJA
by Tomarisun
Summary: Cuando la persona a la que amas, no te ama...¿qué haces?...sigues insistiendo, o esperas que la situación cambie?...tal vez esto último sea aplicable a Lois Lane. CLOIS terminado
1. DEBILIDAD

Wii!! Mi primer fanfic de Smallville…Clois 4eva!!... La verdad este fic lo siento un RETO verdaderamente…jojojo XD será por Lois Lane…bueno a ver como me va. Por cierto sigo trabajando en mis 2 fics: BLOOD and LOVE de Hellsing, y el de TIEMPO de Inuyasha. (Otra vez aquel recuerdo de los horrores universitarios q no dejan tiempo libre, comienza a invadirme…La culpa de mi tardanza es la Universidad…gomen!! u.u) Estos "caps." de SV de hecho eran como oneshots o algo así, pero decidí hacerles algunos cambios y agregarles 3 de mis elementos favoritos en SV: Clois + kriptonita roja = Kal-el (alias "bad boy") + magia (que combinación, no?!).

Spoilers (subrayado)

- texto – Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** DEBILIDAD **

_¿Porqué le habían afectado tanto las palabras de aquella mujer? ¿Será que se había dado cuenta, aunque ella trataba de ocultarlo?...No es que se hubiera creído todo lo que ella le dijo, pero tal vez…solo 'tal vez' era demasiado obvia al querer esconder lo que sentía. Definitivamente la descripción de la 'tonta enamorada' no correspondía a Lois Lane…nop…no a ella…no podía ser que…Click_…su avanzada conversación interior se apagó…sintió que alguien le tocaba el brazo.

- Lois…- Clark la movió un poco más para asegurarse de que la había sacado de su ensoñación. Ella trató de aparentar calma, aunque esa presencia masculina en particular, hacía todo menos calmarla.

- Si…si, ok…estoy despierta…¡deja de moverme, Smallville!- Clark le sonrió con timidez, y con esa típica mirada que parecía decirle 'lo siento'. Lois sólo soltó un largo suspiro. _Típico de Clark Kent._

- Se supone que iríamos a ver a Chloe, ¿No?- Preguntó el viéndola directamente a los ojos. Ella le desvió la mirada dirigiéndola hacia aquel vaso de delicioso latte sobre su escritorio.

- Podríamos dejar que los tórtolos se reencontraran en el hospital, después de todo no cualquiera sobrevive al ataque de un monstruo el día de su boda…para ellos es un anticipo de su luna de miel…- Lois habló sarcásticamente. Todavía no superaba del todo el asunto de Chloe y Jimmy.

- Deberías sentirte feliz por ella…- Clark miró cómo Lois tomaba su bolso, su abrigo y su latte, y le hacía una seña. Clark se dirigió a su escritorio e hizo lo mismo con su chaqueta y su vaso con café. Caminó a su lado hasta salir por la puerta. Los pasillos del diario _EL PLANETA_ eran un caos. Entre empujones lograron llegar al elevador.

- Aún estoy asimilándolo…- Lois le sonrió aseverando esto último en tono de broma. Clark le devolvió la sonrisa. _Qué sonrisa_. Se llevó la mano a la sien tratando de disolver ese pensamiento.

- Todo mundo está enloquecido con las últimas noticias…hasta ahora me he mantenido incrédula, pero en definitiva en un futuro tendré que considerar a ese _Superman_…- Clark tragó saliva, y se mantuvo callado. Lois lo observó de reojo. _Sintió otra vez esa sensación extraña en el estómago, y el nudo en la garganta._

- Tal vez solo sean rumores…- Clark se atrevió a hablar. Lois volvió a mirarlo.

- Tal vez…pero no puedes negar que 'tal vez' sea cierto todo lo que dicen…- Clark posó su mirada en las puertas del ascensor, hasta que éstas se abrieron y salieron caminando del edificio rumbo al auto de Lois.

- Me gustaría conocerlo…- Lois soltó el comentario como una bomba. Clark iba tomando su café y al oírla, casi lo escupe. Lois corrió a ayudarlo, golpeando con suavidad su espalda.

- Oye ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó ella, sabiendo de antemano que las simples preguntas habían sido una estupidez. _¿Qué le pasaba últimamente?_

_­_- Muy caliente…- dijo él tratando de simular que eso había pasado.

- Hasta un simple café puede transformarse en una amenaza para ti…- Movió la cabeza de forma negativa, mientras desactivaba la alarma y abría la puerta del coche. Clark le sonrió algo avergonzado, y entró al auto. 10 minutos después se encontraban en el hospital de Metrópolis esperando afuera de la habitación de Chloe. Jimmy estaba dentro. Una enfermera les informó que Lana Lang se encontraba con ellos. _¡Vamos Lois, tienes que ser fuerte!._ Lois tomó un largo respiro y luego dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones cansadamente. Clark lo notó.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó él, mientras distraídamente miraba hacia la puerta esperando alguna señal de movimiento. Lois lo observó en aquel pequeño instante de distracción que él mostró.

- No, nada…- _me gustaría terminar con todo esto de una buena vez._ Clark vio que ella se alejaba de él y se sentaba en una de las bancas del pasillo. Finalmente salió Jimmy y los saludó, y detrás de él Lana. Ella se acercó a Clark. Lois se levantó, y pasó a un lado de ellos, saludándola en voz alta. Lo miró.

­- Si no te molesta, me gustaría entrar a verla- y sin esperar ni una palabra de él, entró en silencio. Clark sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al ver la puerta cerrada. La voz de Lana mandó sus pensamientos de regreso a la realidad. Jimmy sólo sonrió.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Clark la miró. Esa ansiedad y los sentimientos que solían acompañarlo de adolescente, cada vez que miraba a Lana Lang, no estaban…la tenía justo frente a él, pero su mirada lograba desviarse a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Chloe. Lana le tocó la cara.

- Te ves pálido…- Clark negó con la cabeza y un 'estoy bien' muy escueto, alcanzó a salir de sus labios. Dentro del cuarto, Lois de vez en cuando miraba hacia la persiana entreabierta. Podía verlos. Estaban frente a frente. La falta de palabras de Clark no hacía sino confirmarle que su historia de amor con Lana no tenía fin. Chloe la miró, sintiendo pena por ella. Le habló.

- ¡Si claro, yo también estoy feliz de verte!- Lois entendió la indirecta y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Chloe.

- Lo siento, Chloe…es que últimamente no se que pasa conmigo. ¡Creo que la carga de trabajo es la culpable!- Trató de hablar Lane animadamente.

- Si, por supuesto…- Lois frunció el ceño. Se supone que debía contestar con su usual sarcasmo, pero ahora simplemente _varias cosas _bloqueaban su genialidad tan particular para lanzar palabras corrosivas. Se dio por vencida, cuando sintió la mirada -en modo investigadora- de Chloe.

- ¿Qué…?- trató de defenderse ella con esa pregunta. Se sentía como cuando a un niño pequeño lo acusan de alguna travesura. Chloe entrecerró los ojos.

- Todo sería más fácil si tú misma lo aceptas…- Lois la miró largamente, tratando de leer entre líneas. Le dio miedo lo que encontró en los ojos de Chloe. _Después de todo si era un 'poco' obvia, que hasta su linda prima se daba cuenta…No pudo responderle y evadió el 'tema'._

- Con todo este asunto de Doomsday, y lo que ha pasado…me siento muy mal de no poder venir a verte como yo quisiera, Chloe, pero me alegro de que ya estés bien- Lois abrazó con fuerza a su prima. Ésta soltó un pequeño quejido.

- Ouch!...moretones, brazo vendado, golpes, recuerdas?- Lois se disculpó y volvió a sentarse. Clark entró después de un buen rato. Él también saludó y abrazó a Chloe. Ella solamente sonrió y volteó a verlos. Silencio largo.

- ¿Porqué no me esperaste, Lois?- la aludida levantó una ceja. Chloe movió la cabeza y rió por lo bajo.

- Estabas tan ocupado que me dije…'Lois Lane, es de mala educación interrumpir los encuentros amorosos de terceras personas', así que te dejé tranquilo…deberías estar agradecido- Clark iba a decir algo, pero oportunamente Chloe interrumpió la conversación, donde los propios celos de Lois la estaban traicionando. Tenía que hacer algo…

- Supongo que sus artículos sobre Doomsday estarán en primera plana ¿no?-

- Eso espero, no por nada casi me convierto en otra rayita más en su lista de asesinatos- Chloe sonrió ante el comentario. En el fondo sentía pena por Doomsday. Un suave suspiro salió de su boca cuando vio que Clark miraba insistentemente a Lois, como tratando de averiguar porque estaba tan enojada con él. _Los dos eran tontos, o por lo menos lo aparentaban muy bien._

Después de un rato de animada plática con su prima, alegrándose porque Chloe no permanecería más de un día en el hospital, Lois se despidió de ella argumentándole la pesada carga de trabajo, se levantó apresuradamente y ni siquiera esperó a Clark. Él volvió a abrazar a la rubia como despedida y salió corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a Lois. Chloe sintió que lo mejor por el momento era no intervenir y dejar que todo se diera natural, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar. Aún se sentía un poco débil. Afuera del hospital Lois caminaba con rapidez hacia su auto, cuando sintió la mano de Clark reteniéndola del brazo.

- ¿Me puedes decir ahora qué hice?- Clark soltó el agarre, y esperó pacientemente por una respuesta. Lois lo miró con enojo. _No tenía porqué darle ninguna explicación…después de todo él tampoco la necesitaba._

- Oye!...si crees que estoy enojada por algo que hiciste, entonces necesitas bajar ese ego tuyo!...No todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor, Smallville!- Clark sintió una punzada en el pecho, simplemente se quedó sin decir palabra. Lois lo miró y un rastro de culpabilidad la invadió. _No tenía ningún derecho de tratarlo así…la culpable por tener esos sentimientos tan fantasiosos era únicamente ella. _Con voz apagada él le pidió perdón. Ella le dijo que subiera al auto. Otro silencio durante el trayecto. Lois fijó la vista en su acompañante. Estaba mudo y tenía la mirada perdida en las nubes, o simplemente en el paisaje rojizo de la tarde. _Seguramente estaba pensando en Lana, en como las cosas se arreglarían y ellos dos serían felices por siempre, como en esos cuentos de hadas._ Su vista y su mente se volvieron a enfocar en el camino que tenía enfrente. Cuando llegaron al Diario, el tumulto de gente en las oficinas se había desvanecido por completo. Algunos reporteros esperaban pacientes afuera de la oficina de Tess. Al día siguiente se conmemoraba el aniversario del Diario EL PLANETA, y durante los días siguientes las actividades serían: noticias importantes del día, reseñas, columnas especiales, entrevistas, y más reseñas acerca del famoso periódico. La celebración comenzaba a levantar grandes expectativas. Lois llegó a su escritorio y se sentó pesadamente. Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía cuando vio a Clark mirándola con intensidad.

- Yo…quiero…- y Lois no pudo decir más cuando vio a Tess acercándose a ambos.

- He pensado mucho en esto y para ustedes creo que es algo merecido…pueden tomarse éstos 3 días para relajarse. Quiero que mi dúo dinámico esté fresco y descansado…- Tess le guiñó el ojo a Clark, él le sonrió tímidamente. A Lois le hubiera gustado que su mirada quemara, porque así su coqueta 'editora en jefe' podría quedar reducida a cenizas. _Tengo deseos de estrangular a alguien en estos momentos, Clark Kent_. Lois los miró con coraje y se fue a sentar. Con su ironía le contestó.

- Qué considerado de su parte…no sabe lo agradecidos que estamos- Clark volteó a verla sorprendido…Si él estaba en lo correcto, entonces ella ¿_estaba celosa?_. Tess murmuró una frase de despedida y se alejó.

_No, ella no podía haberse fijado en alguien como él. Él no era su tipo._ Estas palabras le daban vueltas en la cabeza a Clark tratando de auto convencerse de que todo era cosa de su imaginación. Se despidieron fríamente al salir de El Planeta y Clark tomó un autobús a Smallville. Necesitaba urgentemente descansar. Apenas 2 horas después de haber llegado a su casa, y en plena cena en compañía de su madre, tocaron el timbre. Clark fue a abrir. No disimuló su sorpresa al ver a Lois con su auto lleno de cajas. Ella subió las escaleras y con un apenas audible 'hola' le pidió la dejara pasar. Ya tendría tiempo para explicar.

- Así que eso fue lo que pasó…- Martha le preguntó acongojada a Lois si quería pasar la noche ahí.

- Lamentablemente tomé mis cosas y recordé que el departamento de Chloe está…'ocupado'. Pero creo que ese sujeto de Metrópolis no debió de reaccionar tan exagerado…sólo le debía unos 2 o 3 meses de alquiler…- Clark sonrió ante la frescura de las palabras de Lois. _Sólo 2 o 3 meses. Increíble._ Martha le pidió a Clark que le ayudara a Lois. Tenían una habitación a la que le habían hecho algunas modificaciones y era lo suficientemente amplia y confortable para ella. Después de meter las cosas de Lois a la casa él se fue a su cuarto a descansar. Se había quitado la corbata y la camisa y se estaba masajeando la nuca, cuando Lois como siempre, entró sin avisar.

- Wow!…últimamente estás haciendo más ejercicio, Clarky- Clark comenzó a tartamudear y como pudo se cubrió el torso desnudo. _Lois sabía cómo hacer que se sonrojara. Esta vez el alago se sintió bien…increíblemente 'bien'._

- L-lois…tú…¿qué haces aquí?- Clark trató de abrocharse los botones de la camisa con tan mala suerte que el segundo botón quedó en el primer ojal. Lois trató de no reírse.

- Déjame ayudarte con eso, quieres?- y Lois se acercó peligrosamente a él. Clark retrocedió y dio contra la cama. Lois le desabrochó los botones mal acomodados, y le dio una mirada divertida al torso de Kent. _Ahora ella necesitaba agua fría._ Terminada la sencilla operación, le dio una palmadita en el hombro. - Listo!- comentó contenta.

- Gracias…- Fue la única palabra audible que Clark pudo externar.

- No deberías ser tan tímido, Smallville…recuerda que no hay nada que yo no haya visto de ti- Clark tragó en seco. El sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó. _Solo vete!...hace calor aquí…_ Se acomodó nerviosamente el cuello de la camisa, como si éste lo estuviera ahorcando.

- S-si…lo recuerdo…- El nerviosismo de él fue en aumento y alcanzó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Ella se sentó a su lado, y con una sonrisa…_y de esas sonrisas solamente dirigidas a Clark Kent_ habló.

- Me gustaría que me acompañaras mañana a recoger unas cosas que dejé en el departamento de Metrópolis…además necesito de tu ayuda, hombre de acero…las cajas están algo pesadas- Clark la miró…ella entendió.

- ¿Por favor?- y puso una mirada de cachorrito que fue la derrota de Clark.

- Está bien…- Lois amplió su sonrisa y le dio las buenas noches. Clark no pudo dormir.

*-*-*-*-*-*-* AL DÍA SIGUIENTE… *-*-*-*-*-*-*

Clark se despertó temprano. Martha estaba poniendo la mesa. Oyó ruido en la cocina, y fue a ver. Lois entre palabras entrecortadas y una que otra maldición por lo bajo, intentaba despegar el último hot cake de la sartén. Derrotada puso la sartén sobre la estufa y entrecruzó los brazos.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Clark se asomó sobre el hombro de Lois. A esta casi le da un infarto _y no por el miedo…sino por tenerlo tan cerca. Su aroma a recién bañado…su cara…sus ojos. _Y Lois solo asintió mientras veía a Clark tratar de despegarlo. Debido a su fuerza el hot cake salió volando hacia el techo, y la palita de madera se rompió a la mitad.

- Ahora ya no me quedan dudas, eres súper fuerte Smallville!- dijo Lois mientras observaba el pobre hot cake caer por inercia hacia el suelo. Se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina llevándose la bandeja con Waffles y Hot cakes a la mesa. Después de un buen desayuno, Lois le avisó a Martha que iría con Clark a Metrópolis. _Él nunca olvidaría eso…al ir bajando las escaleras, Lois tomó de la mano a Clark. Nunca llegó a sentir nada parecido como esto, cuando estaba con Lana. Su corazón latía furiosamente, y se sintió acalorado. Al llegar al auto de Lois, ésta le soltó la mano y le sonrió. No…nunca había sentido algo así...ni con Lana._ Cuando llegaron a Metrópolis fueron rápidamente al departamento por las cosas de Lois, ella iba conduciendo cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Un pequeño local entre los grandes edificios y negocios la distrajo. Otra vez al estar fuera del auto ella le tomó la mano, y se lo llevó a jalones hacia el pequeño negocio. Era un local de amuletos, perfumes y todas esas cosas de magia y hechizos. En su loca carrera por poco estrella a Clark contra un bello móvil de estrellas y lunitas que se encontraba en la entrada del local. Una joven de cabellos negros estaba en el mostrador. Tenía esos intrincados dibujos de henna en las manos. Lois se separó de Clark y comenzó a ver por aquí y por allá. Clark se fue a la sección de inciensos. Una leve tos rompió el silencio del kármico lugar. Clark salió de la sección tapándose la nariz. Lois le dio una mirada divertida.

- Algo fuerte para mi gusto…- comentó él encogiéndose de hombros. Lois encontró por fin algo que le llenó el ojo. _En unos cuantos días será su cumplea_…_o eran semanas?...o será que su cumpleaños ya pasó…bueno, en fin…es un regalo_. Sonrió cuando vio 2 collares (que parecían ser complementarios) de diminutas piedras azules, blancas y turquesas formando 3 símbolos bastante raros, los cuales a su vez se juntaban en el centro con una pequeñísima piedra roja haciendo el perfecto círculo del dije. Esos símbolos le resultaban familiares. _La cueva en Smallville_. Había encontrado el regalo perfecto. La vendedora oyó un extraño ruido. Lois le hizo una seña y fue hasta donde ella se encontraba.

- ¿Cuánto cuestan?- la muchacha dudó, y en un principio le dijo que no estaban a la venta. Lois le suplicó que lo pensara, que era un regalo para alguien muy especial. La joven suspiró resignada.

- 55.90- dijo la mujer sin ninguna pena.

-¿Quéeee…55 dólares…solo por estos collares?- la muchacha se rió ante la reacción de Lois, quien trató de hablar en tono bajo para que Clark no la escuchara.

- No…55 dólares por 'un solo collar'- un '¿quéee?' más fuerte hizo eco en la tienda, Clark llegó hasta el pasillo y se asomó. Ahí estaban Lois y la vendedora, tratando de disimular 'algo'. Clark movió la cabeza y con una sonrisa le dijo a Lois que la esperaba en el auto.

- Por favor…- Lois logró convencer a la vendedora.

- Está bien…los 2 collares por 55.90…- Lois accedió y pagó los collares. La vendedora, antes de que Lois se fuera de la tienda, le advirtió.

- Uno de esos collares tiene un hechizo muy poderoso…algunos dicen que es una maldición de oscuridad, puedes creerme o no, pero ten cuidado con ellos por favor.- Lois asintió y se guardó la cajita con los 2 collares en la bolsa de su chamarra. Clark estaba dentro del auto. _Maldiciones…claro…la única maldición que conocía en persona se llamaba Lana Lang. Sonrió. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que era demasiado 'posesiva' con respecto a Clark_.

- Lois…vámonos…- Lois salió de sus pensamientos y encendió el motor. Llegaron ya avanzada la tarde a Smallville. Lois subió a cambiarse de chamarra, no quería que Clark sospechara. Le avisó que iría al Talon por un café, o por una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de manzana. Clark le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer en el granero. Ella asintió y se llevó su celular, un libro y su bolso. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría de un momento a otro. No podía esperar para ver la reacción de Clark al entregarle su regalo. Estaba segura y muy orgullosa de que le gustaría. Muy lejos de ahí, a millones de años luz de nuestro planeta, en Almerac, Maxima observaba la pantalla holográfica frente a sus ojos. La voz de un hombre resonó en la extraña habitación.

- La señal ha disminuido de intensidad mi señora…usted aún puede llegar allá a través del portal- Maxima lo miró con sorna. El coraje en su voz era visible.

- Kal-el sigue siendo mi objetivo…pero si puedo usar el portal para deshacerme de ciertos estorbos entonces lo usaré…- dicho esto, giró su brazalete, y en unos segundos desapareció dentro del haz de luz que se dirigía a la tierra. El cambio de curso ahora era hacia Smallville, Kansas.

Eran las 8:25 de la noche. El Talon estaba un poco menos concurrido, y Lois se sentía algo más tranquila, aunque las cosquillas en su estómago no cesaban. Estaba en medio de su lectura, cuando todo el local se cimbró y las luces parpadearon como si fuera a fallar la electricidad. Los vidrios vibraron y todos los presentes sintieron temblar el piso. Lois se agarró de la columna que tenía cerca. Segundos después ya con calma salieron a la calle a ver que era lo que había pasado, pues todo apuntaba a un temblor. Vieron a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, una fuerte luz, parecida a un incendio. Después todo fue rápido…gritos de personas a lo lejos, autos volando y estrellándose con otros, algunos más terminaron dentro de los locales próximos al centro de Smallville. Clark estaba en su 'fortaleza de la soledad' cuando vio un haz de luz cruzar el cielo, y estrellarse cerca de la granja. _Lois_. Dejó la madera que estaba cortando, y con su súper velocidad llegó hasta el centro de Smallville. El lugar era un caos. La gente corría huyendo de algo, o de 'alguien'…

Lois la vio. Su corazón se paralizó por el miedo. _Genial, ahora si que iba a morir a manos de esa tipa…patético._ Se sintió ofendida al sentir que Maxima la miraba como poca cosa…Lois se puso en posición de pelea, esperando lo peor.

- ¿De verdad crees que eso te va a ayudar?- le preguntó Maxima, burlándose de la posición que Lois había adoptado.

- Tal vez no sirva de nada, pero no voy a dejar que me mates tan fácilmente- Maxima se rió aún más fuerte. Su risa era maldad y odio puros.

- Humanos…son tan débiles!- y con su súper velocidad tomó a Lois por la muñeca, y se elevó con ella por los aires. Lois hizo el intento por zafarse del agarre, pero ella era más fuerte.

Clark siguió avanzando hasta llegar al Talon, fue entonces que miró al cielo y vio a Maxima llevándose a Lois. El miedo a perderla lo hizo tomar la determinación de ir tras ellas.

Miró sus pies, y no se sintió seguro de que su olvidada habilidad para volar fuera a funcionar en ese momento. _Lois._ Sólo una pequeña flexión de sus piernas, y ya se encontraba entre las nubes sintiendo la fría brisa del viento. Un instante la perdió de vista. Agudizó sus sentidos. Se dirigían a las afueras de Smallville. Maxima comenzó a ganar altura, y Lois seguía forcejeando. La pelirroja la vio con burla.

- Espero que te gusten las alturas, humana…- el frío en sus piernas parecía congelarla, y se le dificultaba más y más respirar…comenzó a perder el sentido a medida que iba subiendo. Maxima sonrió y dejó caer a una inconsciente Lois al vacio. Clark miró a Maxima y buscó a Lois. La vio caer inconsciente. _Lois._ Logró detener su caída, y bajó a tierra con ella. La depositó suavemente en el pasto. Tenía un color azuloso en las mejillas y labios y su corazón apenas si latía. _Lois…despierta!._ Pidió él internamente al ver que no conseguía hacerla reaccionar. El temblor en el suelo, le hizo saber que Maxima había bajado a tierra de igual manera. Sólo un par de pasos, y con un golpe impresionante hizo caer a Clark unos metros atrás de donde ella se encontraba.

Lois permanecía tendida en el suelo. Maxima la levantó por el cuello e iba a golpearla, cuando Clark fue más rápido y con una mano la aventó fuera de su alcance. Maxima volvió a golpearlo con fuerza. Los fuertes ruidos en el suelo hicieron despertar lentamente a Lois. Miró asustada como Clark salía despedido por el suelo, y se levantaba como si nada le hubiera pasado. Clark iba a golpear a Maxima cuando sintió el agudo dolor en el pecho que lo hizo caer de rodillas frente a ella. Maxima se buscó algo en el cuello, y con cuidado lo puso frente a él. Un collar con una piedra de Kriptonita. Clark se desplomó en el suelo buscando alejarse del fragmento, pero Maxima lo puso tan cerca que sintió que las fuerzas se le iban. Lois, sin hacer el menor ruido se acercó hasta quedar detrás de ella, con un dedo le tocó el hombro, y en seguida la golpeó en el rostro. El golpe fue tan fuerte que le ladeó el rostro y le hizo tirar el collar. Maxima giró la cabeza para voltear a ver a Clark, y Lois aprovechó para aventar lejos el collar. Clark lentamente se recuperó y consiguió incorporarse. Maxima lo vio de reojo y tomó a Lois del cuello.

- Si quieres que la deje en paz, debes venir conmigo…conozco tu debilidad y se que hacer con ella- vocalizó Maxima. Silencio. _Lois…vio todo._ Clark apretó la mandíbula, intentando no pensar que Lois ya conocía su secreto; y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no golpear a Maxima frente a ella.

- Está bien…- Maxima aventó a Lois al suelo, a unos metros de ellos…no podía creer lo que escuchaba. _Pero si claro, era la pelirroja con la que Smallville estuvo a punto de protagonizar una orgia en el elevador. ¿Qué más podía pedir?. Una psicópata que mataba a besos…Ya sabía ella que él no se iba a resignar tan fácilmente a declinar las propuestas indecorosas de esa loca maniática._ Vio a Clark acercarse a Maxima…_solamente esto le faltaba_…Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente sin importarles que Lois estaba presente. En instantes Clark tomó el muslo derecho de Maxima, elevó su pierna y la llevó hacia su cadera. Las caricias se hicieron presentes y Lois logró salir de su asombro lo que le permitió retroceder lentamente. Vio cómo Clark en milésimas de segundo tomaba el brazalete de Maxima, le daba un giro, y se lo quitaba. Un extraño agujero negro absorbió a la visitante, esta vez para siempre. Clark tenía el brazalete en su mano y lo hizo pedazos. Lois quedó inconsciente, producto de ser apretado su cuello durante tanto tiempo por una persona con superfuerza…Clark miró hacia donde estaba Lois…la encontró tratando de incorporarse del suelo. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Tenía miedo de su reacción. Él sabía que ella había visto todo. La tomó del brazo y ella enseguida se soltó. _Oh oh...eso era realmente malo._ Lois se tomó la cabeza aparentando dolor.

- ¿Te duele…?- preguntó Clark, separándose de ella unos metros.

- Pues claro…supongo que durante mi vuelo VIP cortesía de esa tipa, logré zafarme y me desmayé- Lois sacudía sus ropas con disimulo, rogando porque Clark se creyera sus palabras.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó…?- la pregunta incómoda hizo acto de presencia. Silencio. _Lois tranquila, dile que no recuerdas nada…bueno…casi nada._ El corazón de Clark retumbaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

- Algo?...sólo la parte donde besaste a la loca maniática esa de cabellos algo exóticos…lo demás no lo recuerdo- volvió a decir mientras se tocaba la cabeza fingiendo dolor. Clark la miró dubitativo, no creyéndose del todo lo que Lois le había dicho. Regresaron a la granja Kent en silencio, cada uno en su mundo. Lois fue a bañarse, y Clark se fue al granero. Desde niño el mirar las estrellas lo relajaba y conseguía darle algo de paz interna. _Con la kriptonita roja, Lois no hubiera pasado por todo esto…a veces creo que necesito la fuerza de Kal-el._ Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vio a Lois subir las escaleras del granero usando su jersey de los Crows…traía una cajita en su mano. Se acercó a él y la abrió. _Símbolos Kriptonianos como los de la cueva. Eso era…para él?_

- Es para ti…un regalo de cumpleaños…- Clark enarcó una ceja sorprendido por la afirmación, y de que Lois recordara esa fecha, dentro de una semana. Ella lo miró con decepción pues al parecer el regalo no le llamaba tanto la atención. Antes de que Clark pudiera tomar uno de los collares con el dije, Lois cerró la cajita, e iba a comenzar a caminar cuando Clark la detuvo.

- ¿Si se supone que es mi regalo, porqué no me lo das?- Clark le sonrió y le dio las gracias. Lois no ocultó su alegría y le dijo que cuando vio los símbolos del dije le pareció un regalo perfecto para él.

- Con todo lo de la psicópata de besos mortíferos no pude dártelo antes…- Clark tomó uno de los collares y le pidió que se lo pusiera. El pequeño dije lucía fenomenal en su pecho. Lois le dijo que ella también se había comprado uno, y le pidió a Clark que le ayudara con el suyo. Apartó el ondulado cabello castaño de su cuello. _Huele bien._ Se reprendió cuando sintió los cabellos de Lois cerca de su nariz. _ Había estado oliendo su cabello, por escasos segundos…_ Ese día se sintió sumamente raro. No era él….así lo sentía, y empeoró cuando se despidió de Lois y ésta le dijo:

- No se que hiciste para salvarme, pero gracias- y lo abrazó. _Sintió cosas raras, como cosquillas, en el estómago. _Y se fue a dormir con esa nueva sensación. Miró hacia el techo buscando inspiración para dormir…nada…sólo una pequeña presión en el pecho. _Si él hubiera reaccionado más rápido…como Kal-el…tal vez el riesgo de que Lois hubiera visto algo, sería nulo. El solo imaginar que podría haberle pasado a ella de no estar él ahí, lo hizo sentir más enojado consigo mismo por ser tan distraído y lento._ Una luz roja emanó del centro del dije, y de pronto un sueño agotador le hizo cerrar los ojos. Luego todo fue oscuridad…

*-*-*-*-*-*-* AL DÍA SIGUIENTE… *-*-*-*-*-*-*

El ruido del despertador lo hizo caerse al suelo. Ahora si estaba bien despierto. Oyó a su madre llamándolo a él, y a Lois diciéndole a Martha que su hijo era un dormilón. Más ruido en el baño. Su colcha se encontraba en el suelo. La recogió y enseguida su mente procesó la información. _Ruidos en el baño...Lois y su madre estaban abajo…_se incorporó con lentitud tratando de analizar la situación. Martha le pidió a Lois que subiera a avisarle a Clark que el desayuno estaba listo, hizo lo que la Sra. Kent le dijo y se quedó a medio pasillo cuando lo vio salir despreocupado del baño _usando solamente una toalla que le cubría de la cintura para abajo. _ Lois enarcó una ceja. _Smallville era endemoniadamente sexy, aún sin proponérselo._ Lois le dio los buenos días, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, y él sólo la recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada. _Si fuera alguien distinto a Clark Kent, podría jurar que esa mirada era de lujuria…pero no…no podía ser…estaba hablando de Clark Kent. _

- Buenos días…- Su voz era más fuerte y profunda de lo normal, y cuando él dijo esto, comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, examinando a su presa. _Que presa…qué piernas…sus ojos. _Le soltó una sonrisa de medio lado que la hizo estremecerse.

- Hoy amaneciste de buenas…- dijo Lois. - El desayuno ya está listo, así que apúrate…- ella comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que _él la estaba mirando…_volteó a verlo…_corrección: le estaba mirando el trasero!_... –hmm, hmm…- carraspeó ella, aclarándose la garganta. - ¿Podrías verme a los ojos, cuando estoy tratando de hablarte?- Él volvió a sonreírle de medio lado, de forma seductora, al tiempo que asentía y volvía a mirarla sin contemplaciones.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando usó la visión de rayos X para ver debajo de ese jersey rojo…bajó la cabeza y acercó su boca al oído de Lois…le susurró suavemente…

- El rojo es mi color favorito…- Lois se quedó helada. _Qué se supone que había querido decir él con eso??_. Iba a reclamarle cuando la puerta de la habitación de Clark se abrió y _Clark Kent salió con unos bóxers negros y una ajustada camiseta blanca, y con ropa limpia para cambiarse después del baño!!_...luego ella volteó a ver al Clark Kent que estaba junto a ella cubierto solamente por una toalla…volvió a mirarlos una vez más y se quedó sin palabras, abriendo y cerrando la boca, tratando de decir algo. Clark vio de reojo a Lois, y al reconocer a su acompañante se talló los ojos para ver si no seguía soñando. _No…ahí estaba él…o lo que parecía ser él_. Lois disimuló una sonrisa, y se aproximó al Clark recién levantado, jalándolo del brazo hasta alejarlo del otro. _Quería una explicación…y la quería ya!!_

- ¿Por qué ni tú ni la Sra. Kent me dijeron que tenías un hermano gemelo?- gruñó ella por lo bajo.

- No tengo ningún hermano gemelo, Lois!!- ella lo miró con enojo, y siguió.

- ¿Entonces quieres explicarme quién es aquel otro que está ahí?…Porque si hubiera sido un sueño, ya se habría esfumado…y aún lo sigo viendo!!- Lois volteó a verlo una vez más, y efectivamente ahí seguía. Ella se incomodó ante la mirada que ya no se centraba solamente en su trasero y abrió la boca para protestar…

- O-oye…dile que deje de verme así!- Clark miró a su doble con furia. El brillo rojizo en los ojos del otro, le hizo comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- Creo…que se quién es…- dejó escapar Clark algo desanimado esas palabras. Lois hizo una mueca de interrogación. Había oído hablar de algunos casos de alter-egos y duplicidad pero esto era realmente sorprendente.

- Es algo largo de contar…además no necesitas saberlo…- la aludida se sintió ofendida, y procedía a irse, cuando percibió el cálido aliento del Clark recién bañado sobre su nuca. Le susurró al oído nuevamente.

- Me llamo Kal-el…- y sintió las posesivas manos tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo…un instante después ya no estaban. Clark lo había alejado de ella de un empujón. Kal-el sonrió viéndolo retadoramente.

- No vuelvas a tocarla…- y tomó a Lois por la muñeca y casi _le ordenó_ que no saliera del cuarto. Kal-el entró al cuarto de Clark, y Clark después de él. Kal-el se acercó al closet, y comenzó a buscar ropa.

- Mira…Clark, los dos sabemos que no necesita que la cuides tanto- Kal-el miró al susodicho mientras sin ningún pudor se ponía la ropa interior nueva que Clark tenía guardada en uno de los cajones. Se vistió con una camiseta roja de manga corta y los clásicos jeans de mezclilla.

- Mantente lejos de ella…- Kal-el le sonrió sardónicamente retándolo de nueva cuenta.

- Yo diría que estamos celosos…Smallville- y Clark no se aguantó, cogió su camiseta azul y sus jeans y se fue a cambiar al baño. Regresó en segundos. Lois se vistió más adecuadamente, y los encontró a los dos esperando por ella en el pasillo. Clark dejó que ella bajara primero las escaleras poniéndose él entre la lasciva mirada de Kal-el, y la pobre Lois. Kal-el murmuró por lo bajo…

- Aguafiestas…- y los dos bajaron y se dirigieron a la cocina. Martha Kent no pudo decir nada…La impresión la hizo quedarse ahí parada frente a ellos. En silencio fueron al comedor y empezaron a desayunar. La señora Kent no quiso preguntar, así que sólo se limitó a verlos de vez en cuando lanzándose miradas de muerte entre si; cerca de Lois. Ella se sentía muy incómoda, por lo que para romper la tensión habló en voz alta.

- Olvidé el jugo, voy por el a la cocina…- Lois se levantó de su asiento, y unos cuantos pasos después se quedó estática…sintió _una palmada en el trasero...en el trasero!!_... -Wow!!- replicó ella al sentir el toque, y dio un pequeño brinco. Kal-el…él sólo le sonrió con lujuria, y Clark casi se sube a la mesa para alcanzarlo y golpearlo. Martha tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

- Mira galán…me gustaría que mantuvieras tus manos quietas y lejos de mi…¿entendido?- el susodicho se encogió de hombros y le lanzó otra mirada burlona a Clark.

- Voy a tratar…pero no te prometo nada…- Kal-el enarcó una ceja, y se levantó de su asiento para ayudar a Lois con el jugo. Clark los miró y se retiró de la mesa sin acabarse su desayuno.


	2. KALEL

Segundo CAP., de mi Fic de SV…hope you like it!! Aquí retomo la intrincada personalidad del alter-ego kriptoniano más sexy jamás conocido. En lo personal, me gusta como se manejó Tom Welling alternando con su personaje de Clark, y luego dándole un giro completo al interpretar a Kal, que es como el reflejo de chico malo y desinhibido que Clark de vez en cuando deja salir gracias a la kriptonita roja. Enjoy it!!

Spoilers (subrayado)

- texto – Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** KAL-EL **

Clark se fue a su habitación y Kal-el lo siguió. Entró y cerró la puerta haciendo bastante ruido…logró con esto obtener la atención de Clark. Se quedaron en silencio, pero como siempre, Kal-el decidió hablar…no por nada era Kal-el de Kriptón.

- No pienso dejar que te quedes con ella…- la voz del alter ego sonó más como una amenaza que como otra cosa. Clark frunció el ceño. Ese tono de voz no le había gustado. Se levantó de la cama y lo encaró.

- Deja en paz a Lois…- Clark lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta. Kal-el le dio un manotazo y ahora él tomó del cuello de la camiseta a Clark. Podía percibirse la antelación de una pelea de proporciones extraterrestres colosales. Lois los buscó a ambos en la sala. Nada…seguramente estaban arriba.

- Quédate con Lana si quieres…Lois es mía- _Lois es MÍA_…las palabras resonaron en la mente de Clark. Kal-el lo soltó al ver que sus palabras habían hecho mella en Smallville. _Si como él decía Lois no le importaba tanto, entonces él tendría una oportunidad…estaba seguro de que ella era su pareja ideal…la sangre en sus venas hervía tan solo de pensar en ella._ Clark cerró los puños dispuesto a golpearlo, cuando la inoportuna intromisión de Lois a su habitación lo detuvo.

- Aquí estaban!...los he buscado por todas partes…- dijo ella casi sin aliento. Kal-el volvió a sonreírle de esa forma que le hacía temblar las piernas. Lois tomó aire y se disponía a decir algo, cuando la mano de Kal-el poniendo seguro a la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse. _Estaba en problemas…necesitaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible…escudriñó con la mirada al alter-ego y luego a Clark. _Se aclaró la garganta tratando de dominar el miedo.

- Voy a ir a nadar al lago…¿les gustaría ir conmigo?...tal vez podamos encontrarle solución a esto de la duplicidad si nos relajamos un poco…- con mucha suerte dejó salir esas escuetas palabras tratando de formar una oración decente. Kal-el se le acercó.

- Es una buena idea, pero…yo tenía pensado hacer otro tipo de cosas…- la arrinconó entre él y la puerta con los brazos a los costados, puestos firmemente sobre la pared. _No podía escapar._ Él sintió la mano de Clark quitar el seguro a la puerta. Le gustaba arruinarle el día. Kal-el bufó fastidiado y la dejó salir de la habitación en silencio, casi huyendo como si temiera por su vida.

- Dije que te mantuvieras lejos de ella…- la voz de Clark era fría y cortante. El alter-ego no se amedrentó, por el contrario al salir de la habitación le dio un golpe con su hombro al hombro a Clark; esperando a que reaccionara. El aludido solo le dijo que se cambiara si quería ir con ellos.

El día estaba precioso, Lois traía una linda minifalda de mezclilla azul y un top halter rojo. Estaba esperándolos afuera, recargada junto a la camioneta. Otra vez las manos posesivas tomaron su cintura, y Kal-el le dijo en voz baja que estaba listo. ¿_Él quería provocarle una fuerte hemorragia nasal a propósito, o qué?_ Miró al alter ego…_sin camisa y con unas bermudas azules que mostraban su perfecta anatomía._ Lois tragó en seco, y le pidió que la soltara porque tenía que ir a la casa por algo que se le había olvidado. Por suerte su Ipod se había quedado dentro, y esa era la excusa perfecta. Rato después Clark salió preguntando donde estaba Lois.

- Algo se le olvidó…- miró Kal-el a Clark bajándose los oscuros lentes de sol que traía. _Definitivamente todo un pueblerino…_pensó cuando lo vio con sus bermudas rojas y una camisa que no combinaban del todo, pero su apariencia era rescatable. Lois salió con su bolso de playa.

- Listo…vámonos- y los tres subieron a la camioneta de Clark. El radio amenizó un poco la tensión en el ambiente, y varios minutos después ya se encontraban en el lago. _Lois sólo trataba de tranquilizar las cosas, no pensó que una simple escapada al lago trajera taaaantos problemas…pobre de ella._

No había mucha gente cuando llegaron, a lo mucho 5 o 6 personas a lo largo de la orilla del lago. A lo lejos vio a Chloe y a Jimmy muy acaramelados, se acercó a saludarlos y no se dio cuenta de las consecuencias hasta muy tarde.

- Hola!!...y ustedes recién casados que hacen por aquí?- Chloe le sonrió y le dijo que no les había sido posible salir de Metrópolis de luna de miel, así que habían escogido pasar un rato por el lago a distraerse. Jimmy se rió, pero la sonrisa se le fue de los labios cuando vio a dos Clarks parados al lado de Lois. Codeó a Chloe y ésta se quedó estática y tratando de hablar.

- hmm …éste es Kal-el- dijo Lois jalando al susodicho hasta quedar frente a la sorprendida pareja. Chloe levantó una ceja. _Kal-el…¿el mismo Kal-el que ella conocía, de cuerpo presente?_ Jimmy se puso a la defensiva cuando vio que Kal-el le sonreía de manera extraña a Chloe. _Estaba flirteando con ella?!_

- Gusto en conocerte…CK, que increíble sorpresa la de conocer a tu gemelo- Dijo Jimmy al tiempo que cubría a Chloe con su toalla. Lois se llevó a Kal-el entendiendo la incomodidad de Jimmy.

- Si…es algo…complicado. Me dio gusto verlos- y en seguida siguió a aquellos dos, _estaba seguro de que por ningún motivo debía dejarlos SOLOS._ Las sorpresas no pararon. AC, Oliver y Bart estaban nadando en el lago. _ Las cosas se le estaban complicando. _ Lois y Kal-el se sentaron en el muelle, mientras Clark se sentaba detrás de ellos. AC fue el primero en salir del agua y por poco se cae al agua de nuevo, por la impresión. Lois lo ayudó a subir.

- Creo que demasiado tiempo en el agua está empezando a afectarme- mencionó AC desconcertado. Ollie saludó a Lois y luego a…Clark…y luego al otro Clark. _Sólo conocía a uno._ A Bart le dio un ataque de risa cuando vio la cara de Ollie y de AC. _Un impacto demasiado fuerte para ambos._

- CK…eres bueno ocultando secretos…- antes de que AC siguiera hablándole equivocadamente al alter ego, éste lo interrumpió y con voz fría le aclaró cuál era su verdadero nombre.

- Soy Kal-el…éste de aquí atrás es Clark- señaló al verdadero Clark. Vio que Ollie miraba insistentemente a Lois. La tomó por la cintura y la puso detrás de él. _Estado de Shock general…exceptuando a Bart._ Clark se dio un golpe en la frente con una mano. _Posesivo y celoso…¿qué otra cosa podría pasar ahora?_ Ollie tartamudeó un par de veces como reacción a la actitud del alter ego.

- Soy Oliver Queen, él es Arthur Curry o AC, y éste es Bart- dijo esperando el clásico apretón de manos. Nada. Kal-el los miró a los tres con cara de muy pocos amigos y sin tomarles la mano. AC bajó la mano y observó a Lois sumamente apenada por lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Están en entrenamiento…?- preguntó Clark desviando la atención de su otro yo.

- No…también nosotros necesitamos un descanso de vez en cuando, CK…- aclaró AC con una sonrisa.

- Lamentablemente nuestro cuarto miembro no pudo venir porque se encuentra…en mantenimiento- Clark se rió cuando oyó a Oliver decir eso. _Cyborg_.

- No todos somos súper fuertes como tú, Clark…- quiso bromear Bart. _Silencio incómodo_. Clark, AC y Ollie querían asesinarlo con la mirada por decir eso. - O-ok…entendí…voy a nadar otro rato- y dicho esto se lanzó al lago. Lois le avisó a Clark que nadarían un rato.

- Tu…gemelo es un poco frío con la gente…CK- Arthur se acercó a Clark y le dijo esto último en voz baja.

- ¿Porqué se porta así con Lois?- preguntó Ollie un poco celoso. _No le gustaba admitir que hubiese querido golpear al clon cuando tocó a Lois con esa posesividad._ Clark suspiró resignado. Él también se sentía celoso, pero lo que le preocupaba era seguir vigilándolos de cerca. _No quería saber que le haría él a ella de estar SOLOS. _Los vio haciendo competencias de nado en el lago. AC le habló tratando de ocultar también sus celos.

- Entonces…¿nos vas a decir que relación hay entre ellos?­-

- A él le gusta Lois…- por fin dejó escapar las palabras. AC y Oliver se quedaron en silencio.

- Y por lo que puedo ver, le gusta 'mucho'…- AC respondió finalmente.

- Puede ser…- Ollie enarcó una ceja ante la parca respuesta de Kent. _Clark tenía que estar completamente ciego para no ver el deseo en los ojos de su gemelo cada que miraba a Lois. Ciego…o demasiado celoso para darse cuenta._

- Tus palabras se quedan cortas CK…él está definitivamente loco por ella- AC agrandó la herida. Ollie y Clark se le quedaron viendo con una mirada asesina. AC sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo en tono despreocupado.

- Solo trataba de aclarar el punto…- ahora AC y Oliver miraron fijamente a Clark. Oliver habló.

- ¿Y de dónde viene?...es decir, tuvo que salir de alguna parte…¿no?- preguntó Green Arrow con curiosidad, mirando también a AC. Arthur solo movió la cabeza aceptando la validez de la pregunta. Clark bajó la mirada. _Era duro aceptar que una simple roca podía hacer salir a su personalidad oscura, cada que él se encontraba cerca de la Kriptonita roja. Ahora…bien…¿cómo les explicaba, quién era y de dónde venía Kal-el?...Calma Clark…_Tomó aire y trató de explicarles.

- Bueno…saben que…la kriptonita me…afecta…- AC se desesperó al ver que estaba dando tantos rodeos.

- Lo sabemos…¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con él?- Clark respiró con pesadez. Oliver esperó.

- La kriptonita roja me afecta de diferente manera…libera mi…otra personalidad- silencio sepulcral. Oliver frunció el ceño, y AC levantó una ceja porque él no entendió nada. _Kal-el y Clark Kent son uno mismo…la misma persona _pensó Clark rogándoles con la mirada que hubieran entendido aunque fuese algo de lo que él había tratado de decir.

- Déjame ver si entendí…la kriptonita roja libera tu…otra personalidad…¿lo libera a él?- preguntó AC confundido. _No más explicaciones por favor!...¿porqué tenía que pasarle esto a él?_ Oliver lo miró.

- hmm…no exactamente…más bien…me hace actuar diferente…como él- Oliver trató de hallarle lógica a esas palabras. AC se desesperó con la nula explicación de Kent.

- Cuando la kriptonita roja me afecta sigo siendo yo físicamente…pero actúo como él- AC ahora si le entendió. Oliver volteó a verlo algo incrédulo cuando Arthur comenzó a reírse.

- Así que tienes tu lado oscuro, ehh?...te conviertes en chico malo…- bromeó AC.

- No es divertido…- Oliver sonrió al ver a Clark hablar con pesadez de su condición. Oliver quería preguntar…se había saltado un punto importante.

- Dices que cuando la kriptonita roja te afecta sigues siendo tú físicamente…y él es tu lado 'oscuro' ¿entonces porque podemos verlo físicamente si es tu otra personalidad?- AC dejó de sonreír y junto con Oliver se le quedaron viendo a Clark.

- No lo sé…de algún modo logró tomar forma física…- Oliver y Arthur se quedaron callados. Clark se sintió como en un interrogatorio de miradas. Bart los interrumpió.

- No es de mi incumbencia, pero creo que…tu gemelo se llevó a la chica…- otro silencio. Segundos después los tres reaccionaron y se dividieron para ir a buscarlos.

** AL OTRO LADO DEL LAGO… **

Kal-el soltó a Lois. En su distracción en el lago, no sintió como ni cuando, pero en cuestión de segundos estaban en tierra firme.

- ¿C-cómo hiciste eso?- dijo ella en un suspiro. Kal-el volvió a sonreírle y la arrinconó sobre un árbol cercano a la orilla del lago.

- Soy un poco más rápido de lo normal-

- ¿Un poco?...ni siquiera me di cuenta cuan…- dejó de hablar. Kal-el estaba _demasiado cerca…_ Ella como pudo le sonrió y lo empujó. Con el pie le dibujó una línea recta en el suelo, como marcando una división. Él arqueó una ceja.

- Por lo general…m-me gusta que no invadan mi espacio personal, chico malo…así que...- el silencio volvió. Vio que él se acercó y con su pie borró la línea, mientras que iba avanzando hacia ella. La boca de él le acarició el cuello. _Oh, dios!...demasiado cerca…¿qué hago…que hago?_ Él estaba atento a su reacción.

- Crucé esa línea…-

- Si…ya lo noté- cerró los ojos al sentir su aliento en el cuello. _¡Qué bien!...te está gustando lo que el tipo hace!…reacciona, reacciona!_

- Podríamos solo…regresar…porque…d-deben estar buscándonos…- Kal-el negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que con sus labios rozaba la barbilla de Lois. Él con voz entrecortada le susurró.

- No…- ahora una mano invasora subía por la pierna izquierda de Lois. Logró empujarlo. Sus manos se quedaron en el pecho masculino tratando de impedirle otro acercamiento.

- Me gusta…- y Lois no tuvo tiempo ni de analizar las simple palabras, ni de rechazarlo…Kal-el la estaba besando…un beso lleno de furia, de pasión y de deseo que la hicieron gemir dentro de su boca. Volvió a empujarlo para tomar aire y detenerlo por si intentaba besarla de nuevo. Clark los vio a la distancia…_Kal-el estaba…besando a Lois...su corazón latía con furia. Inconscientemente apretó la mandíbula y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la presión de sus puños cerrados. Ella no hacía mucho por detenerlo…¿entonces eso le estaba gustando…?_ Con súper velocidad llegó cerca del árbol donde Kal-el la tenía prisionera. Lois al estarlo besando se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿p-porqué…_beso_…no traes p…_beso más profundo_…puesto el collar?…_beso con mordida en el labio inferior…gemido profundo­…_- Lois por fin pudo separarse por unos instantes. Kal-el se le quedó viendo, reflejando en su mirada los pensamientos nada limpios hacia Lois.

- ¿Qué collar…?- Kal-el no siguió hablando mucho porque estaba dispuesto a seguir con la sesión de besos. Lois volvió a detenerlo, poniendo de nueva cuenta las manos en el pecho de él.

- El collar que te regalé…el collar…el collar!!- Lois replicó emocionada como dándose cuenta de que tal vez eso había causado la 'separación'. Empujó a Kal-el y comenzó a caminar por la orilla. La voz de Clark la detuvo.

- Estábamos buscándolos…- Clark si traía el collar. Lois se le quedó mirando, tratando de analizar que había pasado. La desesperación de Lois se hizo evidente. El red-kal lo miró con sorna, acariciándose el labio inferior con el pulgar, como recordando los besos. El otro se contuvo…

- Yo…ehmmm…- Clark ni siquiera la miró. Toda su fría mirada estaba dirigida a Kal-el. El aludido le sonrió. Lois se dio tiempo de mirar a cada uno por separado.

- Vámonos…- fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de Kent. A unos metros de ellos habían conseguido llegar Oliver y AC. Bart los miraba desde el muelle, al otro lado del lago. Cuando pasaron cerca de ellos, Kal-el viéndolos de reojo, tomó a Lois nuevamente de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Juntos regresaron al muelle, caminando por la orilla.

- hmmm…s-Smallville…creo que ya se cuál es la razón de la separación…claro que puedo equivocar…- nada. Solo silencio. Clark no la miraba…la ahora gélida mirada puesta en una sola persona. Oliver y AC se vieron entre si. Al ver que Clark no le hacía caso, Lois fue a hablar con Oliver, no sin antes tratar de ser detenida por un celoso Kal-el, que ahora le regresaba el mismo tipo de mirada a su otro yo.

- Oliver…¿Crees que puedas ayudarme…?- el susodicho frunció el ceño. A medias, Lois le explicó que había comprado un extraño collar en una tienda en Metrópolis, y le pidió que con sus contactos investigara todo lo que pudiera sobre la tienda.

- Voy a regresar hoy mismo a Metrópolis, para ver que puedo hacer…- la casi afirmación hizo a Lois abrazar a Ollie. _Oyó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, otro hizo un extraño gruñido, y luego AC lo miró algo molesto arqueando una ceja…ok, no tocar a Lois, entendido._

** ESA MISMA NOCHE… **

- ¿Qué haces…?- preguntó un Kal-el recién salido del baño. Clark ya bañado y vestido llevaba mantas y cobijas en las manos. Iba hacia la sala.

- No voy a permitir que te vuelvas a acercar a ella…- Clark le dio una manta, cobija y un cojín.

- Inténtalo…- en cuanto el red-kal dijo esto, Clark lo tomó de la espalda y lo empujó para que bajara las escaleras.

- Tú y yo…a dormir abajo- señaló Clark que también traía su manta, su cobija y el cojín. Kal-el trató de impedirle el paso, pero se ganó un empujón más fuerte. Al llegar a la sala Clark le arrebató las cosas a Kal-el y las puso sobre uno de los sillones, él tomó el sillón próximo y comenzó a acomodar las mantas.

- ¿Porqué te preocupas tanto por ella…?-

- Porqué no habría de hacerlo…es mi amiga…- Kal-el rodó los ojos. _Aparte su apariencia de granjero, su excesiva timidez y su falta de valor, además era terco._

- Los amigos no reaccionan de esa manera cuando ven al sujeto en cuestión siendo besado por otra persona…- Clark detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y le dio una mirada de reojo. Ante su negativa para hablar, Kal-el prosiguió.

- Sé que estabas ahí…nos viste…- Clark casi aventó el cojín al sillón. _ Esto era demasiado para poder aguantarlo..._

- Eso no los detuvo…-

- Tengo poder de persuasión…- y le sonrió sardónicamente a Clark, éste solo terminó de acomodar las mantas y se acostó.

- No intentes nada con ella…- Kal-el imitó el procedimiento realizado por Clark casi mecánicamente. Clark cerró los ojos para intentar dormir. La voz de Kal-el lo interrumpió.

- Al igual que tú, yo también necesito a alguien…- Clark abrió los ojos, ante lo que sintió, fue una sincera afirmación. _La primera que había sentido proveniente de él._

- No Lois…- Clark habló con frialdad a la persona en el otro sillón. Su mano reposaba nerviosamente sobre su pecho. Recordó como si fueran escenas de una película, todo lo que pasó mientras él los había estado observando.

- ¿Porqué no…?- y volvió a sonreírle a Clark, esta vez con los ojos cerrados. Clark contraatacó con otra pregunta.

- ¿Porqué Lois…y no alguien más?- Kent esperó pacientemente. Silencio largo. Kal-el puso los brazos detrás de su nuca. _Porque…_

- No lo sé…es algo raro, aquí…- y Kal-el se tocó el pecho, y más concretamente el lugar donde está _el corazón…_Clark lo miró extrañado. Kal-el simplemente le regresó en cambio, una mirada fría. Dispuesto a la revancha, ahora Kal-el preguntó…

- ¿Porqué Lana…?- notó la incomodidad de Clark…_había tocado un punto sensible…_Otro silencio largo.

- Lana y yo terminamos hace tiempo…- contestó con parsimonia aclarándole las cosas. _Esa era una oración verdaderamente fría._

- En teoría supongo que provengo de ti, así que no es muy beneficioso para los dos seguir atormentándonos con Lana…- _Clark abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido...¿Era el mismo Kal-el que el día del compromiso de Lana con Lex, irrumpió a la fuerza, dijo unas cuantas verdades a los invitados, y se raptó a la novia…?_

- No estoy atormentándom…nos…- El cambio en la oración de singular a plural, le hizo arquear una ceja a Kal-el en franco desconcierto hacia su contraparte. Clark apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos.

- Si no te das cuenta a tiempo…puede que la perdamos…- Clark abrió los ojos nuevamente ante esto último dicho por el red-kal. El susodicho tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba aparentemente dormido.

Lois dormitaba intranquila…_Estaban en la fiesta de compromiso de Lana, y Lex. Clark había sido cruel con su madre, con Chloe, pero más con Lana. La llevaba por la fuerza del brazo hacia la salida, hasta que Lois se puso en su camino._

_- Lana es tu pasado, Clark, yo soy tu futuro…- y ella trató de detenerlo._

_- Éste es el presente…- y avanzó con Lana a la salida mientras ella se quedaba ahí. _Lois despertó de la amarga pesadilla…estaba sudando y el pecho le dolía. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. _Era una pesadilla…algún temor…o su subconsciente le empezaba a traer de vuelta los recuerdos que ella creía perdidos._

** AL OTRO DÍA… **

Clark iba subiendo las escaleras, cuando vio a Kal-el esperando fuera del baño…la puerta se abrió y él entró. _De ningún modo permitiría que algo más pasara entre ellos_…fue a su cuarto y tomo toalla y ropa limpia y entró sin aviso al baño. Lois traía puesta su toalla y se miraba en el espejo, Kal-el estaba tomando una ducha.

- Lo de tomar turnos para usar el baño no era tan aplicable después de todo, eh?- Lois le sonrió. Kal-el abrió la cortina dejando ver parte de su torso. Clark volvió a cerrar la cortina teniendo como respuesta un gruñido por lo bajo de parte del red-kal. Clark no dijo nada y sin acordarse de que Lois estaba presente, comenzó a quitarse la playera…

- hmm,hmm…- Lois se aclaró la garganta - Al menos espera a que me voltee- ella se giró de espaldas a él, y él se desnudó casi por completo, dejándose por pena los bóxers. Lois tomó otra toalla limpia y comenzó a secarse el cabello. Clark divertido, le dijo…

- Otras veces tu 'delicada sensibilidad femenina' no se ha visto afectada al verme- Lois le dio una mirada asesina, y siguió como si nada secándose el cabello.

- Terminé…- fue lo único que escucharon Clark y Lois. Kal-el _salía desnudo!! Y estaba buscando algo para secarse…_Lois se tapó los ojos con la toalla, sumamente avergonzada. Clark, le arrojó una de las toallas que sacó de un cajón y procedió a entrar a la ducha…sus bóxers se quedaron en el cesto de ropa. Kal-el se cubrió lo necesario. Lois se cepillaba el cabello. Él le dio una mirada de visión de rayos X. Se mordió el labio inferior…_Porqué su otro yo no se daba cuenta de 'todo' lo que se estaba perdiendo por su absurda obsesión con Lana?... _El lejano tono de llamada de un celular hizo a Lois salir del baño. Clark abrió la cortina, y Kal-el solo se encogió de hombros…ambos oyeron a Lois hablar por el pasillo durante un buen rato, hasta que de nueva cuenta entró al baño.

- Ok…entiendo…entonces, Ashlee Thompson, Metrópolis Main Street #53…ok…- Kal-el quiso interrumpirla. Estaba hablando con ese tal Oliver. Al otro lado de la línea, Oliver frunció el ceño, al oír ruido de agua…_alguien bañándose_…

- Tu hechicera misteriosa es asidua visitante al club 'Moonlite' de Metrópolis…tal vez puedan encontrarla ahí…de todas maneras te envío un correo con más datos…de algo pueden servirte…-

- Gracias Ollie…- un tono demasiado meloso para Kal-el. Le quitó el teléfono y se dispuso a hablar.

- No vuelvas a llamarla…- una voz fría y fuerte se oyó en el celular de Oliver…_Clark??..._ a continuación oyó varias cosas que le dejaron claro el lugar donde Lois se encontraba. - Dame eso, es mío!- _Lois tratando de quitarle a Kal-el el celular_ - Si no les importa, hay una persona bañándose aquí…- _voz de 'el otro' Clark, más ruido de cortina de baño abriéndose…_- Regrésale el celular a Lois…- _alguien cerrando el grifo…protestas al unísono de Clark y Lois…_- Clark Jr. a la vista!…- _Oliver arqueó una ceja_…_¿Fue la voz de Lois la que dijo eso…? No quería saber quién o 'qué' era Clark Jr…_ _gruñido de disgusto de quién sabe cuál de los dos Clarks…_- Pásame la toalla, Lois…- _Lois diciendo 'toma', risas del otro Clark al fondo…_- Perdónalo…era Kal-el…gracias por tu ayuda, Oliver…- _ruido de Lois aparentemente forcejeando con Clark por la posesión del aparato._ _Lois hizo un gemido triunfal…le había quitado a Clark el teléfono…_

- Gracias otra vez, Ollie…- pudo decir ella finalmente mientras Kal-el se veía con orgullo en el espejo y Clark se secaba el cabello.

- ¿Todo bien ahí dentro…?- Lois tartamudeó un 'si' por respuesta.

- ¿Quién es Clark junior…?- la curiosidad pudo más…Lois se quedó estática al otro lado del teléfono.

- No quieres saberlo…ehmm…nos vemos, adiós!- fue la jubilosa despedida que obtuvo por respuesta Oliver.

Kal-el se estaba secando el torso, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a verse al espejo. Clark caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Cerró la puerta que Lois indiscretamente había dejado abierta.

Lois buscaba entre todos los productos de baño, algún mousse o loción para el cabello. Finalmente lo encontró en uno de los estantes. Clark volteó a ver a Kal-el sintiéndose apenado por las constantes miradas libidinosas que su contraparte le dirigía a Lois. Entonces empezó el problema…

- No me había dado cuenta de lo bien que nos vemos sin ropa…- silencio. Lois volteó a verlo. Kal-el sin ninguna pena abrió un poco la toalla envuelta en su cintura, y miró hacia abajo… Lois en un principio no entendió. Kal-el le dirigió una mirada sensual.

- No cabe duda que tenemos un GRAN atributo…- _ruido gracioso de salida exagerada de mousse, por apretar demasiado el botón de la bendita botella…_Clark abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. A Lois se le fue la voz…el mousse se le resbalaba de la mano.

- Kal-el…basta- trató de controlar las cosas Clark. Lois trató de aplicarse el 'ahora' líquido ese en el cabello…sin éxito…

- El apodo de 'Clark junior' simplemente no le queda…- sin contemplaciones abrió nuevamente la toalla y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia abajo, apuntando a 'cierta parte' de su anatomía. Siguió mirándose el cuerpo de arriba a abajo, y deteniéndose de vez en cuando para flexionar los brazos, o para tocarse el abdomen marcado. _Ataque de tos proveniente de Lois…Clark no podía estar más avergonzado y sonrojado…_se tocó las mejillas mientras Kal-el lo miraba con una sonrisa cómplice. Lois se tuvo que apoyar en el lavabo para no caerse…_eso último dicho por Kal-el lo recordaba a la perfección…respira, Lois, respira!!_

- ehmm…bueno, al parecer Oliver nos dio la dirección exacta donde se encuentra la tienda en la que compré los collares…es cuestión de buscar a la vendedora y…asunto resuelto…- Lois sin querer miró esa 'parte'…Kal-el le sonrió…_y ella se sonrojó!...no Lois, no mires abajo…concéntrate en…en Clark, si en Clark, eso es!!_ La visión de Clark también semidesnudo no le ayudó en nada.

- ¿A que hora piensan vestirse ustedes dos…?- Kal-el arqueó una ceja y Clark la miró intrigado.

- ¿Es opcional lo de vestirse…?- preguntó Kal-el provocándole otro sonrojo ya más notorio a Lois.

- Por supuesto que no…es obligatorio-

- Tú tampoco estás vestida…- y esto lo dijo la contraparte de Clark con una sonrisa irónica y llena de lujuria.

- He estado ocupada tratando de resolver esto, discúlpenme por sentir que debo ayudarlos…- el enojo era perceptible en su voz. Clark iba a calmarla, pero Kal-el; que no solía callarse las cosas se le adelantó.

- Porque en el fondo, tu eres la culpable de que esto haya sucedido…- silencio de muerte. Lois abrió con coraje la puerta del baño y dio un portazo. Clark suspiró derrotado.

- No me mires así…sabes que digo la verdad…- Kal-el se le acercó a su contraparte y se quedó observando por largo rato el collar que Clark traía puesto.

- Dame el collar…-

- ¿Qué…?...no…-

- Dámelo…-

- No…-

- Solo quiero comprobar una cosa…- a regañadientes consiguió que Clark se quitara el collar.

- Kriptonita roja…puedo sentirla…- Clark lo miró no comprendiendo.

- La piedra pequeña en el centro del dije…ahí- y le señaló a Clark el sitio exacto.

- Bueno…esto explica que hayas salido de tu 'encierro'…pero no justifica por que estas físicamente presente…- Kal-el rodó los ojos. Clark lo miró impaciente.

- Debió existir algo más que me haya hecho salir de tu cuerpo y tomar forma…-

- ¿Pero qué cosa…?

- La magia…la magia nos afecta…-

- Es un simple collar, Kal-el…-

- Y muy preciado para ti según veo…- Clark se dio la media vuelta y salió del baño, rumbo hacia su habitación.

- No nos caería nada mal salir a 'divertirnos' un poco esta noche…- y dicho esto salió del baño.

** ESA MISMA NOCHE…'MOONLITE' CLUB **

El ruido en el exterior era perceptible. Una larga fila de personas esperaba para entrar…era el club de moda en Metrópolis. Kal-el y su carisma consiguió que entraran. Escaleras abajo el tumulto de personas al centro de la pista era abrumador. Al ir bajando las escaleras varias mujeres se le insinuaron a Kal-el…Lois instintivamente tomó a Clark y a Kal-el de la mano.

- Lo siento chicas…vengo acompañado…- Las aludidas solo vieron a Lois con envidia y se preparaban para lanzarse contra Clark, cuando la voz de Lois acabó con sus ilusiones…

- Y él también viene conmigo…- Clark le sonrió apenado a las mujeres, que inmediatamente empezaron a cuchichearse cosas entre ellas. Se quedaron en la orilla de la pista mientras personas iban y venían empujándolos constantemente. No lograba ver a la dichosa vendedora por ningún lado…La canción 'Sistamamalover' de Lenny Kravitz comenzó a sonar. Kal-el la tomó de la mano y se la llevó al centro de la pista. Clark no soltó a Lois y por lo tanto, también fue literalmente arrastrado por Lois…

_I've gone from talkin' to walkin'  
You touch me deep down inside  
Oh can't you see that I'm fallin'  
And I can no longer hide_

Kal-el se puso frente a ella, dejando a Clark detrás de Lois…_Situación incómoda no.1…tener a dos hombres haciéndote prácticamente 'sandwich humano'…peligro. _La intensidad del baile aumentó…

_When I get up in the morning  
I feel like I'm so alive  
With you it never gets boring  
'Cause you always get me high  
High_

Kal-el la tomó por la cintura y juntó las caderas de ambos. Clark fue jaloneado por Lois, para cerrar el inusual abrazo. La gente ya comenzaba a mirarlos…La fricción de caderas, hizo que el movimiento se viera algo obsceno…Kal-el en un susurro le dijo a Clark…

- acércate a Lois…- y en seguida Lois sintió la fricción con cierta parte de la anatomía de ambos…uno frente a ella, y el otro detrás de ella, respirando irregularmente en su cuello mientras el agarre en su cintura se hacía más posesivo. Algunas parejas ya estaban a su alrededor…la fricción que Lois sentía delante y detrás de ella incrementó el calor…

_You are my everything  
my sistamamalover  
You give me everything  
I have no need to borrow  
And when I think of you  
You take away my sorrow  
I'll always love you baby  
Like there's no tomorrow…_

_Situación incómoda no.2…Partes del cuerpo masculino reaccionando ante la fricción con otro cuerpo…Peligro inminente…Lois, tienes que salir de aquí!! Ya!!_ La canción seguía, y los movimientos se hicieron frenéticos y espaciados, acompañados de caricias suaves por parte de Clark y una que otra mirada lasciva de Kal-el. Lois trató de zafarse del amarre cuando sintió algo duro presionando su bajo vientre…miró asustada a Kal-el…

- Clark junior está…despierto…- dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, dándole a entender a Lois, a lo que se refería…

- Y no es el único…- con temor comprobó que 'el otro' Clark junior se presionaba contra su trasero. Clark la miró asustado…retiró sus manos temblorosas de la cintura femenina…dejaron de bailar entre gritos de júbilo y emoción por parte de los nada perdidos espectadores… Lois logró controlar su agitada respiración, mientras Kal-el luchaba para dominar el deseo; y Clark juntaba las piernas tratando de disimular su 'emoción'…

- O-ok…fue solo un baile…controlen las hormonas…recuerden que no estamos aquí para divert…- las palabras de Lois se cortaron, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro…al fondo, en la barra, pudo distinguir a la chica…sus tatuajes de henna eran inconfundibles…tomó a Clark y a Kal-el de la mano, y se los llevó… La chica de cabello negro, casi escupe su shot de tequila cuando los vio.

- No tiene caso decir 'te lo dije…'- negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que veía a Clark y luego a su doble. Clark alzó una ceja…- Lois…¿qué quiso decir con eso?- la susodicha tragó en seco.

- Le dije que tuviera cuidado con los collares…-

- Lois…- Clark le lanzó una mirada escrutadora y Kal-el la miró intrigado…y con esa típica mirada lasciva a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

- Si, si…lo de la maldición…no pensé que fuera verdad-

- Pues ahora ya lo sabes…¿qué tenemos que hacer para…volver a la normalidad…?- La chica miró a Clark confundida.

- ¿Tú fuiste el primero en tomar el collar…?-

- Creo que si…-

- ¿Cómo te sentiste…?-

- Raro…-

- Ya veo…¿tuviste algún pensamiento en particular durante o después de ponerte el collar?-

- Si…tenía deseos de ser como…otra persona…- sus palabras fueron disminuyendo de intensidad y se quedó callado. Kal-el por primera vez se sorprendió…¿_en el fondo Clark Kent, deseaba ser como él?_...Lois estaba totalmente perdida. No entendía que era lo que había hecho aparecer a un segundo Clark Kent.

- Cuando te pusiste el collar, deseabas ser o actuar como alguien más…eso aunado a la fuerza de la piedra roja lograron que te materializaras…- dijo señalando a Kal-el.

- ¿Porqué no tuvo efecto en mí…?- preguntó Lois extrañada.

- Lo está teniendo…de diferente manera y con menor intensidad, pero lo tiene…-

- No he sentido nada extraño…-

- ¿En serio?...y las pesadillas donde recuerdas todo lo que te ha pasado con él…- volvió a decir apuntando ahora a Clark. El aludido miró a Lois inquisitoriamente…algo no le estaba gustando.

- No sé de que hablas…- Lois se estrujó nerviosamente los dedos.

- No lo sabes ehh?...-

- No…-

- Tienes miedo de que sepa la verdad…de que te rechace y vuelva con ella…de que la pesadilla donde estás a su lado y te deja por la otra, se haga realidad…- Kal-el y Clark esperaron por una respuesta. _Eso había sido un tremendo golpe bajo para Lois…_la estruendosa música reinó por unos momentos. Clark la miró…_hablaban de él?..._al ver que Clark quería hablar con ella, Lois tomó aire y pidió…

- Sólo dinos como podemos arreglar esto…-

- Él es el único que puede arreglarlo…- la chica señaló a Clark.

- ¿Cómo…?-

- Llevas mucho tiempo negándote algo que sientes, y por eso se materializó fuera de tu cuerpo…solo tú sabes de que estoy hablando…Para volver a la normalidad necesitas aceptar esos sentimientos…-

- ¿Y si no lo hace…?- preguntó Kal-el incrédulo. Clark lo miró fríamente.

- No le gustaría saber que tiene un doble suyo vagando por el mundo…sin identidad y que debido a su naturaleza irá perdiendo su humanidad…- Los tres se quedaron callados…la chica dijo sus últimas palabras…

- Considera que si no logras descubrir esos sentimientos, tu otro yo será un ser lleno de pura maldad…tu lado negativo con todas tus fortalezas y ninguna de tus debilidades…- Lois los miró a ambos asustada de aquellas palabras. Antes de abandonar la barra, Ashlee les dijo…

- Todo lo que uno hace…es consecuencia de lo que el otro quiere hacer, pero no puede…-

** ENTRADA LA MADRUGADA… **

Lois se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama de su ahora habitación. Las filosas palabras de la tal Ashlee la pusieron a pensar…recordó esa conversación con Oliver el día de la boda de Chloe…

*-* Flashback… *-*

- Esa teoría de…seguir adelante…de hecho si funciona…- Ollie la miró con ternura. Lois lo miró con tristeza.

- Podríamos empezar siendo amigos…quiero ser tu amigo Lois…si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, aquí estoy…- Lois asintió.

- Todo estaba bien…y de repente esto me dio de lleno…no sé que son estos sentimientos ni lo que significan…tal vez…- _tomó un respiro…_- lo interpreté mal, porque todo se está convirtiendo en una cosa romántica, y esta noche me di cuenta de ello…- las palabras salían atropelladas de la boca de Lois, tratando a la vez de suprimir sus ganas de llorar. Oliver la observó tratando de ser la chica fuerte como siempre.

- Sentí…por un instante…que alguien me necesitaba…- tomó otro respiro para restablecer su quebradiza voz, a punto de ser traicionada por el sentimiento que la embargaba.

- Te necesita, Lois…- Lois le sonrió con ironía…

- Es lindo que digas eso pero…¿cómo lo sabes…?- preguntó ella sin darle mucho sentido a su pregunta.

- Porque conozco a Clark…- los ojos de Lois se abrieron discretamente denotando su sorpresa. Oliver le sonrió con suavidad, y ella le devolvió una sonrisa…cargada de tristeza y desilusión.

*-* Fin Flashback… *-*

Sonrió cansada de tanto pensar y se reprendió mentalmente por ser una debilucha. Se incorporó hasta estar sentada en la cama, y se dispuso a arreglar la cama para dormir.

** AL OTRO DÍA… **

Kal-el le había ayudado a poner la mesa. Martha Kent los observaba algo extrañada por la reacción tan servicial del alter ego. Martha le pidió a Lois que llamara a desayunar a Clark que se encontraba en el granero…llegó hasta el pie de las escaleras y se detuvo. _Sus relaciones estaban comenzándole a parecer algo masoquistas…el sufrimiento no saldría de su vida tan fácil…_ Clark y Lana estaban arriba. _Se estaban besando…por fin su pesadilla se convertía en realidad…una realmente dolorosa…_ Algún conocido le había contado que después de lo de la boda de Chloe, los había visto besándose en el Talon…_ella no lo creyó…Lois tonta…tonta!!..._apretó los puños incapaz de arruinar la escena frente a ella…Kal-el la encontró viendo a su contraparte besándose con Lana…Lois se sorprendió y en silencio salió caminando de ahí…ya fuera del granero Kal-el la tomó de la mano y la giró para hacerla quedar frente a él…- ¿No vas a hacer nada?- preguntó él…la mirada de Lois estaba cristalizada.

- No…él...tú… más bien ustedes la aman…-

- Yo no…-

- Tú eres él…y viceversa…bueno eso creo…así que estoy en lo correcto…- Lois hablaba sin parar, sentía que si se detenía las lágrimas la vencerían.

- Lois…- si había una primera vez en la que un ser tan frio, orgulloso, arrogante y sin corazón podía sentir algo…esta realmente era la primera vez para Kal-el.

- No te preocupes por mi…me sé cuidar yo solita…- Lois dejó salir esas palabras tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Kal-el sentía algo por ella…_algo muy fuerte…_Clark llegó minutos después a la casa que Lois, solo para verla bajando por la escalera con unas cajas, ayudada por Kal-el. Con una sonrisa tierna se despidió de Martha y le agradeció por dejarla quedarse.

- ¿Qué haces, Lois?-

- Tú que crees chico listo…preparando mis cosas para regresar a Metrópolis…- ella aparentó excelente su papel de chica dura…ni una lágrima, ni demostrar tristeza, nada…

- ¿t…te vas…?- su corazón aceleró de sólo imaginarla lejos…

- Sip…he dado muchas molestias y eso me hace sentir mal, Smallville…no quiero ser una carga…- esbozó ella una sonrisa y le dio un golpecito a él en el hombro.

- No lo eres…puedes quedarte…quédate…- él quería que se quedara, pero ella a esas alturas lo interpretó como un acto más de buena voluntad del caritativo Clark Kent…

- Nop…la decisión está tomada…además te libras de una buena lata sin mí presente…- la sonrisa femenina se torció buscando aire para no quebrarse…Kal-el le dio una mirada fulminante. Clark se quedó estático. _Piensa Clark!..._La determinación de Lois lo contuvo de intentar detenerla…

- Te ayudo…- _Lois Lane no quería más ayuda de nadie…y menos de él_. Kal-el le quitó la caja que él pensaba cargar y con la voz teñida de furia le espetó…

- Yo la estoy ayudando…- Clark lo dejó pasar…

Martha estaba asustada por el cambio repentino de Lois…con la ayuda de Kal-el tuvo todo listo en cuestión de minutos. Vio el auto de ella en marcha alejándose por el camino de terracería y la realidad lo golpeó…su contraparte tenía una mirada seria.

- Te dejó el camino libre con Lana…espero que sepas apreciar su sacrificio…- Clark miró sorprendido a su doble. - Los vio en el granero…-

- ¿Cuando Lana y yo nos…?- Kal-el se contuvo para no golpearlo…tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo desde hacía varios días…pero se contuvo…_por ella…por Lois_…

- ¿Y sabes qué?…no hizo nada…no hizo nada porque cree que sigues amando a Lana…pudo interrumpirlos y hacerte la vida difícil con sus escenas y celos…y no lo hizo!!- Kal-el le levantó la voz a su contraparte. Clark no salía de su asombro…

- ¿Qué otra prueba necesitas para convencerte que ella es la indicada, boy scout?- tomó a Clark del cuello de la camiseta y lo suspendió en el aire. Clark luchaba por deshacerse del feroz agarre.

- Puede que yo termine como tu némesis si sigo fuera de tu cuerpo…pero no voy a renunciar a ella, ¿¿me oíste??- Kal-el estaba perdiendo la paciencia. La idea de ir tras Lois lo hizo soltar a Clark que cayó al piso…Martha corrió a ayudarlo…

- Ella se fue…- Kent anunció en voz baja, como si fuera un descubrimiento.

- Y tú no la detuviste…el miedo te hace débil…-

- Cállate…no sabes nada…-

- Te conozco mejor que tú mismo…soy tú…aunque no quieras admitirlo me llevas dentro…cada que la kriptonita roja te afecta…eres tú quien me deja salir…lo que yo hago, es lo que siempre has querido hacer tú…pero no tienes las agallas para hacerlo…porque eres débil!!…- Clark arremetió contra Kal-el empujándolo contra la pared, y haciendo un gran hoyo en el proceso. Kal-el sonrió irónico…- ¿Eso es todo?...eres patético, Clark Kent- Clark lo aventó contra la mesa de madera. Kal-el se levantó y se sacudió la ropa…

- Patético y débil…- Kal-el ahora aventó a Clark sobre otra pared, causando otro hoyo. Martha les pedía horrorizada que se detuvieran. La voz furiosa de Clark lo hizo sonreír…

- Cállate…!!- y Kal-el ideó una manera de volver a unirse con su idiota otro yo…

- Pero…no te preocupes, Lois estará en buenas manos…- la simple sugerencia le renovó las fuerzas a Clark…tomó a Kal-el por la camisa y lo volvió a golpear contra la pared.

- Deja en paz a Lois!!-

- No…la quiero para mi…- la oración hizo que Clark soltara a Kal-el.

- No…- Martha miró sorprendida a Clark, oyéndolo hablar así…acaso él…

- ¿Porqué no…?- Kal-el insistió. Clark se negó a responderle.

- Dije que no!!- los dos seguían luchando. Kal-el volvió a hablar…- Eres tan débil que ni siquiera sabes lo que tu mismo sientes…eres patético- los ojos de Clark brillaron de furia…lo arrinconó sobre la pared y le aclaró ciertas cosas…

- Es mía…- Su nivel de posesividad para con Lois se comparó por un instante con el de Kal-el… solo pudo ver a Kal-el sonriendo al tiempo que tocaba el collar, y un resplandor los cubría a los dos…después solo hubo silencio. Clark despertó lentamente…_ni un rastro de Kal-el…se fue_…Martha lo ayudó a incorporarse, lo abrazó aliviada de que todo terminara así.


	3. CLARK KENT

Tercer CAP., de mi Fic de SV…hope you like it! Éste cap en especial se fija un poco más en la relación CLOIS, y los sentimientos de nuestra pobrecita Lois que está destrozada por el regreso de Lana. Enjoy it! **WARNING** Contiene escenas algo fuertes, pero nada descriptivo ni de mal gusto. SI ERES 'menor de edad' ^-^ NO LO LEAS!

- texto – Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** CLARK KENT **

Miró el escritorio vacio. Lois acababa de salir de la oficina de Tess con una cara de pocos amigos. _No la soportaba…hasta el aire se sentía pesado cuando su editora en jefe estaba cerca. _Clark arqueó una ceja.

- Malas noticias?- preguntó mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. _Demasiada cafeína…que bueno que no sentía los efectos._

- No…a veces creo que lo hace solo para molestarme…- bufó sumamente irritada. Lois lo miró aflojándose el nudo de la corbata y fijando su atención totalmente en ella. _Situación incómoda no. 3…que Clark Kent te mire de esa manera…sin comentarios…_

- ¿No crees que estás exagerando…?- Lois entrecerró los ojos y lo miró no creyendo lo que había dicho.

- No…no exagero cuando digo que me tiene en su lista negra…- Clark no le entendió, y colocó sus codos sobre el escritorio a manera de acercarse más a Lois. A ella estuvo a punto de quebrársele la voz de lo cerca que él estaba. Otro suspiro para darse valor y _fingir que no sentía nada, ni que le dolía tener que aparentar ni…_la mirada de Clark la puso nerviosa.

- Quiere más información acerca del nuevo héroe anónimo de Metrópolis…- y suspiró derrotada. Clark sintió que se ahogaba, pero esta vez si lo disimuló bien.

- ¿Y esa no era la misión que te habías propuesto…?- Lois enarcó una ceja. _Sabía como revirarle los comentarios que ella hacía. Bien hecho Clark Kent…_

- Si ningún fotógrafo decente en toda Metrópolis ha logrado fotografiarlo…¿Cómo crees que voy a conseguir información…?- Lois acomodó la pila de papeles en su escritorio. Clark la observó en silencio.

- Puede que suceda un milagro y consigas esa información…- Lois lo miró intrigada. _Era la primera vez que no escuchaba una negativa de Clark Kent, respecto al tema del héroe desconocido._

- ¿Sabes algo que yo no…?- Lois se sentó en el escritorio de Clark…él suspiró ante su cercanía.

- ¿Yo…?- Lois asintió. _Si no quieres que se entere de la identidad del 'superhéroe' no te pongas nervioso._

- Si…tú- Lois puso su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Kent, como señalándolo con obviedad.

- Lo único que sé es que te estás obsesionando con él, Lois…- Clark la miró sonriendo. Lois se sintió incómoda. Entrecerró los ojos y se paró del escritorio de un pequeño brinco.

- Es mi trabajo…y no estoy obsesionada con él…- ella se fue a sentar a su escritorio y se puso a teclear en la computadora. _Lois Lane había desistido de iniciar una pelea verbal perfecta con él…eso era raro._ Lois notó la insistencia con la que Clark la miraba, y trató de desviar su atención. _Ahí vas Lois!...eres toda una masoquista por pensar en este tipo de conversaciones…_

- Cómo van las cosas con Lana…?- preguntó ella viéndolo de reojo. Clark apretó la mandíbula. Lois trató de simular una sonrisa. No le salió. Sus labios solo llegaron a curvarse un poco.

- Bien…- Clark asumió que su respuesta iba a ser bien interpretada por Lois, teniendo en cuenta que el último beso que compartió con Lana fue una despedida y la confirmación de su ruptura…Lois no lo tomó nada bien. _Pero como siempre lo disimuló muy bien..._

- Me alegra oír eso…por fin la parejita está de nuevo unida…- el intento de sonrisa fingida permaneció intacto para fortuna de Lois. La visión se le hizo borrosa, y antes de que algo pasara, tomó unos paquetes y fue al ascensor. _Debía alejarse de él por su propio bien…sentía ese frio en el pecho y recorriéndole la espalda…le indicaba que pronto estallaría en llanto. _Clark la siguió con la mirada, y antes de que pudiera alcanzarla en el elevador, las puertas de este se cerraron dejándolo afuera. Adentro, Lois hizo gala de toda su valentía para serenarse y no llorar. Apretó los paquetes en sus brazos y se recargó en la pared del ascensor.

Afuera, Clark no se sentía tan diferente…Cuando la vio entrar al ascensor sin replicarle nada a su comentario sobre la relación con Lana, sintió que debía darle una explicación a Lois. Claro que no pudo…Pensó en interceptarla en alguno de los pisos superiores, y así lo hizo (con ayuda de su súper-velocidad, por supuesto). Las personas salieron del ascensor y para la desgracia de Lois, los únicos ocupantes parecían ser ella y Clark. Él entró en silencio y se paró junto a ella. La miró de reojo. Lois tenía la mirada clavada en la pantalla electrónica que anunciaba el piso al que habían llegado. Para ser alguien a quien no le gustaban los silencios largos, ella se estaba tardando demasiado en hablar…Clark tragó en seco y como pocas veces, decidió hablar con ella.

- Terminamos…- Lois volteó a verlo no entendiendo sus palabras.

- Lana y yo…terminamos…esta vez es definitivo…- Clark le aclaró a Lois, quien ni tarda ni perezosa contraatacó.

- Permíteme recordarte que eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez…- Clark Kent frunció el ceño…el tono de voz de Lois parecía tener tintes irónicos. Lois no se molestó en dejar que sus frustraciones salieran a la luz.

- Vamos Smallville…no soy tan ingenua como crees…tú y Lana están destinados a estar juntos…- _Qué se supone que estás diciendo, Lois?…tú y tus malditas reacciones masoquistas!_. Clark se sorprendió…esto último no lo esperaba, y menos de ella. Lois no sabía como salirse de la tortuosa conversación, que ya empezaba a hacer estragos en su mente.

- Ella me dijo que…tal vez sea lo contrario…- y Clark miró a Lois significativamente. _Como aquella vez al pie de las escaleras en la casa de los Kent...el día de la boda de Chloe._ Lois le sonrió irónicamente.

- Quieres decir…que ustedes no están destinados a estar juntos…- la sonrisa se torció en una mueca de incredulidad. Clark asintió. Lois miró hacia la puerta del ascensor, rogando porque alguien entrara a hacer mal tercio en el próximo piso.

- Has considerado que ella se alejó de ti porque tal vez necesitaba…espacio?- Lois estaba en shock interno. Si le dolía tanto tener este tipo de conversaciones con él, entonces porque le gustaba atormentarse? Clark suspiró y dirigió su mirada a la misma pantallita. Lois miró hacia la puerta.

- No fue eso…- y él se quedó callado. Ella entendió la indirecta silenciosa. _Si había otra cosa que podía dolerle más que su amor no correspondido, era que él no le tuviera confianza._

- Los dos tuvieron sus razones…pero sabes…creo que al final, las cosas entre tu y ella se arreglarán…- _¡Qué buena eres para mentir, Lois Lane!_. Ella habló con otra de sus plásticas sonrisas fingidas. Clark la miró suspirar hondamente.

- Yo creo que seguiremos siendo buenos amigos…- la afirmación descolocó a Lois, que lo miró sorprendida. _Clark Kent jamás se había dado por vencido en cuanto a todo lo que se refiriera a su relación con Lana. _Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada abrasadora y penetrante…tan grande fue la incomodidad de Lois, que esta se atrevió a externarla…

- No me mires así…- Clark arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Porqué no…?- y Clark la miró directamente a los ojos. _Mucho calor…dios…que nadie más usa este elevador?_. Lois le devolvió una mirada igual de profunda. El timbre del elevador sonó…

- Porque me hace sentir incómoda…- y al abrirse las puertas del elevador, Lois salió apresuradamente. Clark la miró irse hasta desaparecer por el largo pasillo. Su cara mostraba un dejo de sorpresa, pero también de diversión…sonrió algo desubicado por la reacción de Lois.

*-* Flashback… *-*

Clark acompañó a Chloe a la fundación Isis. Buscaban al responsable del ataque a John Jones. Chloe estaba buscando en la base de datos. Le preguntó cómo se sentía al saber que Lana había regresado…

- Cuando ella está aquí…parece que las cosas siguen igual…-

- Ella no regresó por ti Clark…-

- El amor no desaparece de un día a otro…- le dijo, dándole a entender que aún había posibilidad de arreglar las cosas con Lana.

- Solo espero que nadie resulte dañado…-

- No le he hecho daño a nadie, Chloe…-

- Clark…he estado dentro de ese triangulo amoroso y si duele…- se refirió a su antiguo amor por él. Clark se quedó callado.

- Esta vez no soy yo, y lo sabes…Lois…- cuando ella pronunció ese nombre después de ese largo silencio, su corazón se aceleró. Chloe le sonrió.

- Lois?-

- Es más que obvio, Clark…- nuevamente ella le sonrió. Clark miró una de las pantallas y suspiró…

- Lois es tan…-

- Lois…- completó Chloe la sentencia. Clark le sonrió algo incrédulo por tratar de entender que Chloe se había dado cuenta de algo que él no.

- Clark…solo piensa si vas a abrir la puerta, o vas a cerrarla…- a él no le hizo falta leer entre líneas, la petición de Chloe era _no jugar con los sentimientos de Lois._

*-* Fin Flashback… *-*

Ya era tarde…Clark seguía trabajando en su computadora, mientras de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Lois. Ese día en especial no había sido bueno para Lois Lane…soportaría por mucho tiempo todos esos sentimientos que la hacían sentir desubicada, y para colmo tuvo que cubrir unas cuantas noticias locales con Clark de compañero. Recordó su desafortunado regreso de Star City a Smallville para que Chloe la relevara de su cargo como "enfermera" de Jimmy, mientras este se recuperaba. Afortunadamente el estado de coma inducido de Jimmy, provocado por la hemorragia interna; duró unos cuantos días, y en unas semanas Lois ya se encontraba de regreso en aquel pueblo, que ya no le resultaba tan desagradable como antes. Había deseado ir a la granja Kent, pero su recién adquirido estado de madurez emocional la contuvo de intentarlo cuando Chloe antes de partir a Star City, le dijo que había visto a Lana en la granja de los Kent. Ella quería comprobarlo, y como siempre, los rumores eran ciertos…_tanto que Lois tuvo que abandonar en silencio la casa cuando vio a Lana y Clark besándose en la cocina…Lana traía puesta su camisa roja a cuadros…_Por eso ahora procuraba distanciarse de él…_quería respetar su decisión y sobre todo que le quedara claro que nada de la vida sentimental de Clark Kent le importaba en lo más mínimo…La única que se engañaba era ella misma._ Lois aspiró profundamente mientras alzaba los brazos y se estiraba…era por lo menos la décima segunda vez que se equivocaba en el mismo párrafo, y el corrector ortográfico empezaba a parecerle una pesadilla. Se tocó la nuca para intentar aliviar un poco la presión de tanto tiempo sentada escribiendo. _Tal vez si Lois le decía todo lo que sentía, y trataba de enamorarlo...quizá él…_su pensamiento se detuvo bruscamente, y ella sacudió la cabeza. _Quería conservar su dignidad intacta…suficiente humillación había sido la de confesar delante de ese joyero loco que lo 'amaba'._ Clark estaba totalmente absorto contemplándola. La mirada de él la hizo apartarse del escritorio para ir por su segundo café del día. Ya pensaría como podría hacer para evitar todo contacto, roce o interacción con Clark. Entonces recordó su fugaz estadía en Star City. Uno de los editores del periódico local había leído uno de sus artículos sobre la serie de asesinatos en Metrópolis; y aparentemente Lois le agradaba como reportera. Sin conocerla lo suficiente, le dio una oferta de trabajo…_tal vez esa era la respuesta...apartarse de Smallville, de Metrópolis y de cualquier otra cosa referente a Clark Kent y su mundo._ La voz masculina detrás de ella, preguntándole si se sentía bien, la hizo darle una mirada de medio lado al dueño de esa voz.

- Si, estoy bien…- Clark la había seguido y realmente parecía preocupado por ella.

- ¿Segura…?- Lois enarcó una ceja. _Odiaba que él la conociera tan bien._

- Bueno…es algo que pasó en Star City…estoy un poco confundida…- Clark la miró con recelo. _Internamente, esperaba que se tratara de algún asunto sin importancia; y no de que ya había encontrado un nuevo 'prospecto con potencial para el romance'..._Él se puso serio. Ella frunció el ceño.

- Me ofrecieron trabajo en el periódico local de Star City…- Lois habló rápidamente, mientras le daba un buen sorbo a su café, que ahora le parecía más desabrido que nunca.

- ¿y…ya tomaste una decisión…?- Clark hablaba con un miedo latente. _Simplemente no se imaginaba su vida sin Lois cerca._

- No…aún no…- Clark apretó los labios. Lois le dejó espacio para que él tomara uno de los vasos desechables y se sirviera café. Clark no reaccionó…

- ¿No venías a tomar café…?- la pregunta normal y desprovista de emoción de Lois hizo reaccionar a Clark.

- No…- _Él solo iba a verla a ella, no tenía ningún interés por el café. _Lois habló nuevamente, y Clark sintió que el piso se le hundía. _Ella parecía dispuesta a irse en cualquier momento._

- Así que…Smallville, por fin puedes celebrar que tu dolor de cabeza se va…- ella se rió y le guiñó el ojo. Clark sintió que esa oración encubría más sentimientos que solo alegría aparente.

- Lois…- Clark no dijo más y se dedicó a caminar al lado de Lois mientras regresaban a su lugar de trabajo.

- Preferiría que me organizaran una 'pequeña' fiesta, aquí entre nos…pero con un abrazo y unos cuantos brindis por mi es suficiente…- Lois volvió a reírse, tomándose la oferta real de trabajo como un hecho. Clark estaba tan afectado por la noticia que se golpeó en la pierna con su propio escritorio, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Lois regresó a trabajar afanosamente en su computadora. _ En cuestión de minutos se había decidido. Tal vez su minúsculo sacrificio no se comparaba al de la 'todopoderosa' Lana, pero ella se haría a un lado y los dejaría ser felices. Ahora si se cumplía la frasecita esa de "si amas a alguien, déjalo libre…". _Se dio cuenta que Clark no dejaba de mirarla.

- ¿Kal-el te enseñó a usar ese tipo de miradas?- Lois lo señaló. Clark se sintió avergonzado. _Por lo regular le gustaba mirarla cuando ella no se daba cuenta, pero esta vez había sido muy obvio. _

- No…- silencio largo.

- y a todo esto…¿qué hiciste con él…?- Lois enarcó una ceja, y lo miró con curiosidad.

- Encontramos una forma de arreglarlo…- Lois asintió y le sonrió. _Le gustaba la calidez de esas sonrisas. Cuando ella estaba cerca, él se sentía 'normal'. _

- Tengo que confesarte que me daba miedo…estar a solas con él…- Clark frunció el ceño. Lois analizó que siempre hablaba de más, y ahora de seguro él querría preguntarle porqué el miedo.

- Era bastante desinhibido…y conmigo más…- Lois habló sarcásticamente, recordando todas las veces que Kal-el la tocó, la besó y la acarició. _Ese beso en el lago, le confirmaba las sospechas del parecido entre esa ocasión, y cuando besó al supuesto 'Green Arrow' en el callejón. De seguro aquella vez todo había sido un montaje de Clark para ayudar a Oliver. Muchas veces le había querido preguntar, pero no se atrevía por pena; y ahora con lo del feliz-regreso-y-reconciliación con Lana Lang, menos._ Saliendo del trabajo, le dijo que regresaría a Smallville con él para ver a Chloe.

*-* ESA NOCHE…EN EL TALON… *-*

Chloe esperaba pacientemente a que Lois hablara. Jimmy estaba cubriendo un reportaje en Metrópolis. Lois suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Probablemente Chloe la tomaría de loca, o la aconsejaría para conseguir tratamiento psicológico por decir _todo eso…_

- Sabes…tal vez esto no fue una buena idea…- Lois iba caminando hacia la puerta.

- Lois…- Chloe la amenazó. No pensaba dejarla ir así…

- Está bien…está bien…-

- Lois!…- Chloe se estaba desesperando. Lois era de las personas que no se guardaba nada. Debía ser algo muy importante que le costaba muchísimo trabajo decir.

- No sé si he recibido algún golpe en la cabeza, y esto me hace tener alucinaciones, o sueño despierta o…- ahora Lois hablaba demasiado rápido y casi susurrando. Clark la estaba esperando abajo, en el Talon.

- Lois…tranquilízate y explícate…con calma…- Chloe tomó a su prima por los hombros.

- Bueno…¿recuerdas lo que te conté de la loca esa que quiso matarme?-

- Si…-

- Creo que Clark me salvó…-

- ¿Clark?- Chloe estaba comenzando a asustarse. _Lois era muy astuta. _

- Si…la tipa esa lo golpeó varias veces y no le pasó nada…nada…- Lois hablaba con emoción, como queriendo que Chloe le creyera.

- Lois…pudiste haber tenido una alucinación…- _Chloe necesitaba proteger a Clark…por lo menos hasta que él mismo se decidiera a decirle la verdad a Lois..._

- No Chloe…además, ¿cómo explicas que no me haya pasado nada cuando ella me dejó caer en pleno vuelo?...Solo recuerdo que desperté en el pasto, entera y viva…- Lois volvió a hablar en susurros. Chloe la miró por unos momentos…

- ¿y…eso quiere decir qué…?- Chloe dejó que Lois completara la sentencia.

- Que Clark tiene poderes o algo así…- una parte de Chloe deseaba con todas sus fuerzas reírse a carcajadas de la cara que Lois tenía en esos momentos, y otra, felicitarla por tomar las cosas 'extrañas' que rodeaban a su mejor amigo; con una naturalidad asombrosa.

- Lois…- la aludida suspiró derrotada. Un 98% de su subconsciente apoyaba firmemente la teoría de las alucinaciones. _De todas maneras eso no cambiaba en nada la forma en que veía a Clark, y cómo se sentía junto a él._

- Si…a partir de hoy deberé tener los pies en la tierra y hacerle caso a mi cerebro en eso de las alucinaciones…- Abajo, Clark estaba en shock, por la sorpresa. Su fino oído le permitió escuchar toda la conversación y sobre todo, _lo que Lois pensaba de él_.

- Créeme…Clark es el tipo más normal del mundo…- Chloe dijo, tratando de convencer a Lois. La susodicha asintió.

- Como sea…con poderes o no…siempre me ayuda…Creo que yo soy la típica 'damisela en apuros…', después de todo…- Lois sonrió y Chloe le dirigió una sonrisita pícara…

- ¿Es un cumplido lo que acabo de oír, Lois…?- a Lois se le borró la sonrisa, y con tono irónico le respondió…

- En tus sueños, prima…- Lois se despidió (algo incómoda por haberse evidenciado ella sola) y abrió la puerta para salir. Chloe le volvió a mostrar otra sonrisita picara…_ella sabía que cierta persona había escuchado toda la conversación con lujo de detalles…a lo mejor por fin se daría cuenta que Lois..._

Cuando abandonaron el Talon era algo tarde ya, y durante todo el trayecto a la granja Kent, Clark no dijo ni una sola palabra. Lois a diferencia de su usual comportamiento ante las cosas que le parecían una incógnita, decidió dejar pasar el tema de Clark y sus 'poderes'. _Podía ser que todo fuera una mera alucinación…solo eso. _

Clark, no pudo dormir en toda la noche. La conversación entre Lois y Chloe le había dejado un buen sabor de boca. _Lois no estaba asustada, ni temía por su vida al estar cerca de él. Al contrario, lo veía como algo extraordinario y para nada 'anormal'. Por primera vez, la pesadez en el pecho que le acompañaba cada vez que él se enteraba que alguien sabía su 'secreto'; no estaba…_Recordó las palabras de su madre, haciendo referencia a que tal vez Lana no era la mujer adecuada para él.

Lois, acostada en la cama, veía hacia la ventana. Las luces producidas por los rayos en el cielo, a lo lejos, la hicieron incorporarse. No tenía sueño, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su mundo de fantasía le jugaba malas pasadas. _Se imaginaba a ella misma, dentro de unos años, correteando a dos pequeños angelitos por todo el patio de la granja Kent, mientras Clark le sonreía, orgulloso de haber formado una familia con ella._ Y entonces la imaginación se quedaba corta y Lois prefería pensar en lo bonito que estaba el día, o en lo que habría de comer en la cafetería al lado del diario El Planeta.Los truenos, cada vez más cercanos, la trajeron de vuelta al mundo real, y algo enojada consigo misma, cerró las ventanas para que la aparente llovizna que se aproximaba, no la hiciera pasar frio. Unas horas después, la lluvia caía suavemente casi como un arrullo; pero para las dos atormentadas personas en la granja Kent, el arrullo no sirvió. Al otro día, cuando Clark bajó a la sala, se encontró con una notita de Lois…_Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche._

*-* 2 MESES DESPUÉS… *-*

El clima durante esas semanas había ido de mal en peor, al igual que la tristeza de Lois. La incansable plática de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo la hizo apartar su mirada de la ventana. Tess les había informado a los de la oficina que Lois dejaría en unas cuantas semanas su puesto en el diario, y le habían organizado una pequeña celebración. Tenía que ser fuerte…_había aprendido la lección…no caería rendida a los pies de otro apuesto hombre con características de granjero, con complejo de superhéroe, o nada que se le pareciera…_El rápido brindis de Tess antes de entrar a su oficina se le hizo algo hipócrita, _pero bueno…era Tess. _Todos los de la oficina la abrazaron y la felicitaron por su nuevo trabajo. _No estaba muy segura que le fueran a dar el trabajo, pero realmente deseaba que así pasara…no quería seguir siendo "el paño de lágrimas" de Clark, hasta que de nueva cuenta volviera con Lana...Ella también merecía ser feliz...y eso lo lograría apartándose de él._

- Lois…- y entonces sintió el cálido abrazo de Clark, que la tomó por sorpresa. _Cómo le dolía…_se quedaron un buen rato abrazados, hasta que ella se movió, separándose un poco de él.

- No te pongas tan sentimental, Smallville…todavía no me voy!- ella habló como queriendo darle ánimos. Él lucía triste. _Eso la sorprendió…ella también iba a extrañarlo...demasiado…_

- Voy a extrañarte, Lois…- y Clark trató de sonreír, pero no pudo. _Le dolía...más que cuando Lana se fue…y eso ya era algo considerable._

- Prometo que cuando tenga tiempo libre, iré a visitarte…jugaremos unos cuantos videojuegos y organizaremos un maratón de películas con Chloe y Jimmy…¿qué te parece el plan?- a Clark no le cambió el semblante, seguía con esa misma cara de tristeza…_la estaba perdiendo, tal y como Kal-el había dicho…_ él asintió sin muchos ánimos y volvió a abrazarla. Con el lento pasar de los días, las cosas y objetos personales en el escritorio de Lois se fueron amontonando en cajas, al lado de uno de los archiveros…_él podía sentirlo...solo era cuestión de tiempo…un día llegaría a trabajar y Lois no estaría más frente a él…_

*-* 2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS… *-*

Lois miraba impaciente su reloj de pulso, y lo checaba continuamente con el reloj de pared de la oficina de Tess. Por fin la editora en jefe se dignó a aparecerse por la oficina.

- Este de seguro será uno de tus últimos reportajes aquí, Lane…- y en seguida le extendió un pequeño papel con la asignación de su reportaje. Lois abrió el papel y enarcó una ceja…_Bien Lois!...esto es una auténtica pesadilla, pero sobrevivirás!_

- Es una broma ¿no?...- Tess la miró sin comprender la renuencia de Lois hacia un reportaje tan simple.

- Como podrás apreciar…es un reportaje muy sencillo…- Tess la miró burlonamente. Lois aspiró profundo y releyó el papel entre sus manos.

- Entre toda la apretada agenda de trabajo de la senadora…¿Quieres que yo la entreviste…?- Lois le devolvió el papel. _Si quería despedirla, este era el momento adecuado…ella ya no quería tener nada que ver con 'él' por lo pronto..._

- Conoces a Martha Kent…no creo que sea tan difícil pedirle un momento de su tiempo…- _Lois estaba aterrada…sabía que esos momentos existían cuando regresaba a la granja Kent…con Clark…grandioso!...grandioso!_

- Está bien…- _Lois Lane jamás iba a dejar que Tess Mercer la venciera. _Con el rostro desencajado salió de la oficina.

*-* 2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS… *-*

Lana metió a su camioneta las pocas cajas que quedaban de la mudanza. Vio a lo lejos la granja Kent. _Al final había podido estar con Clark, aunque fuera por solo unos instantes. Después el traje que le otorgaba su velocidad y fuerza se convirtió en el obstáculo entre ellos. Lana Lang estaba tranquila…todos estos sucesos le confirmaban que Clark Kent y ella no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Era mejor así..._ El auto se fue por el camino de terracería que conducía al centro de Smallville.

Lois estaba en el Talon…esta vez había decidido probar nuevos sabores y había ordenado un macciato y un trozo de pastel de chocolate. El chocolate tenía buena fama remediando el mal de amores…_Tú no estás enamorada, Lois Lane!_ Su sana diversión de mantenerse positiva con la influencia del chocolate se vino abajo cuando vio a Lana Lang entrar al Talon…_Ella era buena con Lois, no tenía la culpa de que Lois estuviera fantaseando con ser 'el nuevo amor' de Clark Kent…_Lana la saludó cordialmente...sus ojos estaban hinchados…Lois le pidió un capuccino…Lana aceptó con renuencia…

- ¿Te sientes bien, Lana…?- Lois preguntó realmente preocupada.

- Si…estoy algo triste, pero…es normal; toda mi vida he vivido en Smallville…- Lois pensó que se había perdido muchos sucesos importantes durante su estadía en Star City.

- Lana…¿de qué hablas…?- Lois se preocupó aún más…

- Me voy de Smallville…- Lois estaba en shock…_¿y Clark...?¿qué pasaba con él…? Entonces era tan simple, irse y no volver!…¡Él te ama, Lana…te ama y tú le haces esto!_

- y Clark…lo sabe? - Lana asintió. Lois tragó en seco. _Nunca pensó que esto podía pasar. Él la amaba tanto y ella volvía a irse._

- Los dos tomamos la decisión, Lois…- Lana le dio un tímido sorbo a su café, y Lois la miró. _Ella tenía a Clark y lo dejaba ir...y Lois lo amaba y no podía tenerlo..._ese pensamiento la ofuscó y sacudió la cabeza. Lana la miró con curiosidad. _Lois nunca se enamoraba...no lo hacía porque en el fondo sabía que en cualquier momento alguien le rompería el corazón...por eso Lois era tan…Lois._

- Lana…si necesitas alguien con quien hablar…puedes confiar en mi…- Lois habló sinceramente con el corazón y la verdad reflejada en su rostro. Lana le sonrió con suavidad. _Ahora estaba mucho más tranquila y segura de su decisión...Clark tenía que darse cuenta tarde o temprano…_La sincera preocupación de Lois la animó, compartieron una plática tranquila y fluida sin problemas, y momentos después Lana se despidió de Lois…

- Me da gusto saber que te tiene a ti…- Lois enarcó una ceja. Era buena con los comentarios sarcásticos y su humor negro…pero no entendió lo que escuchó de labios de Lana. _No quiso o no pudo…_

- ¿Perdón...?- Lana sonrió.

- No fue nada, olvídalo…- y Lana le dio un abrazo. Lois le correspondió…vio salir a Lana del Talon y dirigirse a su camioneta. Agitó la mano para despedirse…Lois agitó la mano en respuesta. Lois se tomó tiempo para que su cerebro digiriera toda la información acerca de la "aparente ruptura esta vez definitiva". Con el asombro aún visible en su cara, Lois salió del Talon y entró a su Pontiac. Miró por largo rato la cajetilla de cigarros de su plan de emergencia y ahora más que nunca deseaba romper el trato y regresar a su adicción…negó con la cabeza y nerviosamente sacó una goma de mascar, de su bolso. Encendió el radio. La primera estación tocaba _Breath easy…_ella no le dio importancia y continuó pulsando los botones…_I'll never break your heart_ en otra, _Quit playin' games_ en la siguiente…_I'll stand by you, I will always love you, y la lista seguía..._Lois enarcó una ceja.

- bien Lois…- _No podía creerlo, las fuerzas del universo, o lo que fuera, se estaban uniendo en su contra...escuchar canciones románticas en un 90% de las estaciones radiales NO era simple coincidencia...Tuvo que soportar todo el trayecto oyendo esa música dulce y empalagosa...Nota mental: siempre carga con tus cd's de Whitesnake, Lois!_ Cuando llegó a la granja Kent, Lois Lane, si la misma Lois Lane estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Había concertado la entrevista con Martha Kent para ese día, y el lugar era la granja. _Lois hubiera preferido territorio 'neutro', pero entendía que la Sra. Kent extrañara a Clark…ánimo Lois, esto es lo último, y no volverás a verlo! _Tenía una mirada de contrariedad e ironía cuando escuchó por segunda vez, en una estación de radio diferente _Is this love_ de Whitesnake, seguida por _I'll make love to you_ de Boyz II men. Por enésima vez enarcó una ceja. Estuvo encerrada en su auto durante un lapso de 20 minutos…_Que sea lo que tenga que ser, Lois...sólo hazlo._ La tonada de la última canción se le quedó grabada en la mente. Miró su reloj…7:15 de la noche. _Muy temprano…tal vez él ni siquiera estaba ahí...eso era todo lo que ella pedía...¡que no esté…que no esté!_ Su plegaria silenciosa se vino a pique cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. _Deseó como nunca echar a correr de vuelta a su auto e irse._ _Lástima...Clark ya había llegado de trabajar, y había escuchado a alguien tocar a la puerta._

- Lois…- Clark hizo el ademán señalándole que pasara. Ella entró mecánicamente. Su mirada buscó desesperadamente a Martha Kent…su corazón estaba al borde del colapso…no estaba…Martha Kent no estaba, y eso solo podía significar una cosa…_Estaban ellos dos…solos…_

- No debe tardar, Lois…- lo oyó hablando detrás de ella. El sonido de los truenos a lo lejos la alarmó mucho más. _Esta no era su idea de entrevistar a Martha Kent...se suponía que llegaba, la entrevistaba, y se iba dándole las gracias. _La voz de Clark, invitándola a sentarse, la hizo reaccionar.

- Si…- la voz no se le cortó de puro milagro. Se sentó en el sofá y miró a todos lados y a ninguno en especial. La T.V. anunciaba una fuerte tormenta afectando unos cuantos condados en el estado…los vuelos habían sido suspendidos y algunas rutas se encontraban sin acceso. La t.v. hacía buena parte del ambiente en la casa…_así ella no tenía que hablar con él, y viceversa…dio gracias al aparato por su sola presencia…_Clark la miraba con indecisión…_había algo que quería decirle desde lo de su nuevo trabajo, pero no quería incomodarla...cómo le hubiera gustado gritar a los cuatro vientos que no quería que Lois se fuera a Star City por que la amaba...ahora que, meditándolo a conciencia; no estaba seguro si Lois sentía lo mismo._ Eso lo detenía…el sonido del teléfono lo hizo despertar de sus cavilaciones. Se dirigió rápidamente a la mesita que estaba cerca de las escaleras, y levantó la bocina…

- Clark, ¿Cómo estás…?- la voz de Martha Kent sonaba preocupada.

- Bien mamá…¿qué pasa…?- podía oír al otro lado de la línea, a muchas personas protestando. _Estaba en el aeropuerto…_

- Es la tormenta hijo, los vuelos se cancelaron y no creo que pueda llegar…no hasta mañana…¿Lois está ahí?-

- Si…-

- Avísale por favor, Clark…-

- Si mamá, no te preocupes…-

- Te quiero, hijo…- Clark musitó un 'yo también' seguido de un adiós, y colgó. La tormenta ya se había soltado en toda su magnitud. Clark estaba tranquilo pues había seguido los reportes meteorológicos y había tomado las precauciones necesarias. Miró a Lois atenta a la t.v.

- ¿Era la Sra. Kent…?- preguntó en un susurro. Clark asintió.

- Va a llegar hasta mañana…los vuelos se cancelaron…- y eso fue lo único que Lois necesitó. Como resorte se levantó y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia la puerta. Clark la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

- No pensarás irte así…- y le señaló por la ventana el diluvio que estaba teniendo lugar afuera. Lois tragó en seco.

- Mis habilidades de manejo son excelentes, Smallville…no te preocupes…- el agarre aumentó y Clark negó con la cabeza. _Sobre su kriptoniano cadáver la dejaría ir…_

- No voy a dejar que te vayas…- de pronto la frase adquirió un doble sentido y Clark sintió sus mejillas arder. _La mirada preocupada y ese semblante tan particular de Clark la hacían decirle que 'si' a todo...su corazón latía con rapidez cuando Clark dijo esas palabras..._

- Está bien…pero no pienses que lo hago por ti, Smallville…no quiero mojarme…- _No Lois...basta!...deja de malinterpretar lo que tú misma dices…¡malditas frases en doble sentido, y maldita capacidad para externar pensamientos a la velocidad de la luz!_

- Ya lo sé…- y el arrepentimiento hizo acto de presencia. Lois lo miró y bajó la mirada.

- yo…- el silencio entre ellos era interrumpido por el sonido de la t.v. Un relámpago cimbró la tierra, y luego ¡plop! la luz se había ido…_Genial Lois!...la buena suerte te persigue, pero tu eres más rápida…_un gemido reprimido salió de su garganta cuando se vio a oscuras…Clark se las ingenió para prender la chimenea…la luz era débil, pero servía de algo.

- ¿Estás bien, Lois…?- preguntó Clark.

- Si…ya superé el miedo a la oscuridad, Smallville, gracias…- para todo tenía una respuesta irónica…_Lois Lane era ingeniosa...una mujer fuera de serie..._

- Lois…me refería a estar bien…'físicamente'…- Lois soltó un 'ahh' que sonó como de una niña pequeña. Clark no pudo evitar reírse…_definitivamente fuera de serie…_

- Eso depende…estar a oscuras no es una definición de seguridad en el hogar, según mi diccionario…es más…- _sonido de golpe contra la mesa, seguido de un 'ouch'_ - sabes que…olvídalo…si logro regresar al sofá sin sufrir una contusión o matarme en el intento, entonces…- _sonido de otro golpe, esta vez contra una silla…_- estoy a salvo…- Clark encendió unas lámparas de emergencia y unas velas sobre la mesa. La luz ya era más fuerte y alumbraba toda la sala. El silencio se hizo incómodo e intolerable para ella. Clark fue a la cocina y regresó con una bolsa de bombones. Lois alzó una ceja…_Buena idea Smallville_…La torpe plática alrededor de la chimenea, asando los bombones; se centró en el clima, la granja e irremediablemente terminó con Clark aclarándole a Lois que todo había terminado con Lana Lang…Lois ya se estaba cansando de tratar de competir con ella para ocupar la mente de cierto pueblerino de Kansas…excusando su cansancio se despidió y comenzó a subir las escaleras. En el tercer escalón tuvo que sostenerse de la baranda para no caerse, las lágrimas en sus ojos le impedían ver bien. Sintió la mano de Clark tomarla por la muñeca.

- Lois…¿estás llorando?- Clark sintió que el corazón se le encogía. _Jamás había soportado ver llorar a Lois..._

- No…¿por qué iba a llorar…?...no estoy llorando…- hizo un gran esfuerzo para que las lágrimas no cayeran…_Lana Lang estaba presente en todo para Clark Kent…_

- Lois…- la tomó nuevamente por la muñeca para encararla.

- Hasta mañana…en serio debo tratar de dormir, porque tengo que regresar a Metrópolis tempr…- y Lois no pudo decir nada más. _Clark Kent la estaba besando!...Al fin el beso frustrado se hacía realidad._ Con pasos torpes subieron las escaleras sin romper el beso, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para tomar aire. Se quedaron un rato en el pasillo. Lois respiraba agitadamente…frunció el ceño como una adolescente asustada cuando Clark volvió a besarla. No supo en que momento entraron a la habitación de Clark. Lois estaba segura de lo que _quería que pasara_, y siguió besándolo…Clark se detuvo y la tomó por los hombros. Habló sin miedo ni vacilaciones…_Eso era lo que sentía por ella…y Kal-el le había ayudado a darse cuenta._

- Lois…te amo…- Lois se quedó en silencio y rompió el beso…_Era el día más feliz de toda su vida_…_Clark Kent la amaba…_Clark la movió para que reaccionara. Lois volvió a besarlo…'yo también te amo, Smallville'_, dijo entre besos mientras le desabotonaba la camisa y lo miraba a los ojos con intensidad._ Al sentir el suave tacto de Lois sobre su pecho, emitió un profundo gemido mientras cerraba los ojos. Lois se mordió el labio inferior, cuando notó que él hacía lo mismo con su blusa. Retrocedieron hasta llegar al borde de la cama. Clark volvió a interrumpir…

- Lois…quiero que sepas que no hay nada entre Lana y yo…- Lois le sonrió con ternura y lo besó.

- Lo sé Clark, Lana me lo dijo…¿aún quieres seguir hablando…?- Kent enarcó una ceja, y la besó apasionadamente. Lois le dio un pequeño empujón y ambos cayeron en la cama, ella sobre él…Clark se las arregló para girar y hacer quedar a Lois bajo él. Cuando sintió a Lois deshaciéndose del cinturón y bajándole el cierre del pantalón se detuvo en seco y se separó de ella.

- Clark…- Lois lo llamó algo intrigada. Clark aún estaba sobre ella, pero había roto el contacto.

- Lois…tengo miedo de lastimarte…- Clark habló francamente, pero se sintió reconfortado cuando Lois lo tomó de la mejilla y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- No vas a lastimarme Clark…tranquilízate por favor…- Lois lo tomó de la cintura y volvió a recostarlo sobre ella. Sus piernas se acomodaron a cada lado de la cintura masculina. Sentía la rigidez debajo de la tela presionándose contra ella. Suspiró hondo cuando sintió a Clark tomarse un momento y acomodarse para entrar suavemente en ella. _El deseo no era lo que lo movía esta vez…estaba haciéndole el amor realmente a Lois…y le gustaba…le gustaba todo lo que sentía y lo que percibía...esto era algo nuevo…_En instantes se habían desecho de la ropa, y ahora estaba regada por todo el piso. Con un suave movimiento de caderas logró entrar en ella. Lois soltó un pequeño gemido y lo besó, con otro movimiento, esta vez se encontraba completamente dentro de ella. El vaivén era acompasado y lento; y la suavidad de las caricias les permitía trasmitirse lo que sus tercos caracteres les impedían. _Esto les hacía ver a ambos que su amor había comenzado desde el instante mismo en que se conocieron…y ellos dos habían estado tan ciegos para darse cuenta…_Clark miró a Lois…tenía los ojos cerrados y se movía al ritmo de la penetración. El abrumador sentimiento de pertenencia y el latido que le confirmaba que era ella su pareja perfecta, lo hicieron incrementar la velocidad y la profundidad de la penetración. Después de un buen tiempo ambos llegaron al ansiado momento…Clark dejó que una parte de su peso descansara en sus brazos, mientras que pegaba su pecho al pecho de Lois. Ella le sonrió y se rió. Clark enarcó una ceja. Lois se rio más fuerte y le señaló la pared donde se encontraba la cabecera de la cama. La cabecera estaba _literalmente _incrustada en la pared.

Clark también se rió por lo bajo. De un tirón, Lois acomodó las sábanas, y se acurrucó bajo las mantas con Clark abrazado a su cintura.

- ¿Estás bien…?- Kent la miró suspirar.

- Mejor que nunca…- y volvió a dedicarle a Clark una bella sonrisa. _Una sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría…_

- ¿N-no…te hice daño…?- Lois negó con la cabeza y lo besó. Una idea pervertida cruzó por su mente. Se acomodó para quedar sobre Clark, a la vez que lo miraba significativamente y le sonreía.

- Lois…- _le encantaba verlo sonrojarse así…le dio un beso largo y lleno de sentimiento a la vez que bajaba lentamente las caderas…_él gimió y la besó con pasión. Lois lo separó y negó con la cabeza…

- Mi turno, Smallville…- Clark ahora le sonrió con picardía y se dedicó a besarla. _Tenían toda la noche y eso significaba la oportunidad perfecta para empezar a recuperar el tiempo perdido…_

** REFLEXIONES DE LA AUTORA (osease yo ^.^), y aclaraciones sobre el FIC **

Hola, hola!...muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado REVIEWS, créanme…significan muchísimo para mi…espero que este humilde fic les esté gustando (ya estoy pensando hacer otros…pero eso…es otra historia jojojo) Me fijo mucho en los reviews y sus comentarios, pues ahí me doy cuenta si estoy captando al 100% la esencia de Lois y Clark (yo espero que así sea, por lo menos hasta ahora).

Muchos Flashbacks, y algunos recuerdos que menciono en este Fic, pertenecen a los capítulos que he visto de la temporada 8, desde _Bride_, _Legion_, _Bulletproof_, _Power_ y por supuesto _Réquiem_ (mi corazoncito fanático 100% de hueso colorado de CLOIS quedó hecho pedazos cuando seguían insistiendo con CLANA, no me malentiendan Kristin Kreuk estuvo maravillosa…pero ese tipo de malas decisiones solo nos dejan a los fanáticos de SUPERMAN con caras de 'what the heck…' y '¿qué pasó con Lois?')

De nuevo, les agradezco por el tiempo que se toman para leer cada capitulo de mi fic, aquí les sonará algo raro que Clark y Lois por fin hayan tenido su 'magical night' (su noche mágica, tal y como dijo Lois en _Committed_) en fin; no crean que Lois va a tomarse el nuevo nivel de su relación con Clark de buena manera…recuerden, es Lois Lane, y sus inseguridades respecto a su Smallville van a estar a la orden del día…

P.D.: Aún no he visto el capitulo 15 _Infamous_ (solo sé el nombre ^^), así que este fic está contando lo que pudo haber pasado entre los episodios que mencioné anteriormente, y antes de _Infamous_. Así que no me maten si mi imaginación se desvía un poco de la línea original.

GRACIAS! Y…REVIEWS ONEGAI!


	4. LOIS LANE

Cuarto CAP., de mi Fic de SV…hope you like it!! Saben que ningún personaje de SV me pertenece (excepto Ashlee q es de mi invención, jojojo XD) así que no me demanden…

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** LOIS LANE **

El collar de kriptonita roja había sido guardado en uno de los cajones de su escritorio para evitar situaciones peligrosas…el reloj marcaba las 8:30 a.m., Clark aún algo adormilado abrazó a Lois…ésta se acomodó en el regazo masculino. Los dedos de él se movían desde el hombro hasta la curva de su cintura. Lois sonrió al sentirlo acariciarla. Hipotéticamente solo había dormido un par de horas después de todo el 'ajetreo' y ella sentía los párpados pesados. Los besos de Clark en su clavícula y descendiendo seductoramente por su hombro la despertaron. La estación de radio tocaba _Crystal_ de Stevie Nicks. Clark le dio un leve golpe al despertador y la música calló. Volvió a abrazar a Lois, mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello. Afuera, las gotas de lluvia en el techo caían rítmicamente sobre los charcos de agua. Lois trazaba finas líneas con las yemas de sus dedos por todo el pecho desnudo de Clark. Él se estremeció, y ella esbozó una sonrisa. Iban a empezar a besarse más intensamente, cuando la voz de la locutora anunciando que el sistema aéreo en Kansas había vuelto a la normalidad, los alertó…Clark se quedó sentado en la cama y Lois veía fijamente el radio, recargando la barbilla sobre el hombro de él. Se vieron entre si…_La sra. Kent debía estar en camino!_ Clark se paró con rapidez y empezó a buscar sus bóxers, mientras Lois recogía su ropa interior que estaba sobre una silla. Lois tomó (como siempre) prestada la camisa azul marino de él para taparse un poco la ropa interior. _Tenía que bañarse, vestirse, y arreglarse para regresar a Metrópolis y ni siquiera había conseguido la entrevista..._La mano de Clark en su muñeca atrayéndola hacia él para besarla, la llevó a las nubes y de regreso.

- Pensé que no te gustaban mis camisas…- habló él divertido, y la besó. Lois le sonrió.

- Son cómodas…- y ella entrelazó sus manos por detrás de la cintura de Clark, y le dio besitos en el pecho. Clark la tomó por los hombros, y le dio un último y rápido beso…

- Tenemos que apurarnos…- Clark se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, y luego puso una cara de pánico. Lois lo tomó del brazo y lo movió.

- Smallville…¿qué tienes?- Clark la miró con temor y le dijo que al parecer su madre ya había llegado, y juraba que podía oír sus pisadas mientras iba subiendo las escaleras…Lois se puso nerviosa y se abrochó casi todos los botones de la camisa, a excepción de los primeros tres…Traía toda su ropa en las manos y caminaba de un lugar a otro buscando un escondite…Los pantalones de Clark habían desaparecido misteriosamente, y Lois sentía que le faltaba una prenda. Clark oyó a Martha al otro lado de la puerta, y corriendo llevó a Lois para quedar detrás de la puerta. Clark no estaba en una buena situación…_¿Cómo le explicaba a su madre la falta de pantalones y camisa?_ Martha abrió la puerta y ésta quedó a unos cuantos milímetros de la cara de Lois. Lois cerró los ojos y rogó porque no se diera cuenta que ella estaba detrás de la puerta…

- Mamá!…- él se rascó el hombro nerviosamente mientras evitaba ver a Lois detrás de la puerta. _Clark Kent traía puestos únicamente sus bóxers…y nada más…_

- Hijo…- y el tierno abrazo no se hizo esperar. Lois intentó que Clark distrajera a Martha para que ella pudiera salir sin ser vista, pero no pudo…

- ¿y Lois…?- la aludida cerró los ojos y se pegó mucho más a la pared, deseando ser invisible. Clark tragó en seco.

- ehmmm…-

- Fui a su cuarto, y no está…-

- Tal vez está en la cocina…- Clark bajó los hombros, mientras Lois le negaba con la cabeza que no dijera eso, y luego le hacía una seña con la mano diciéndole que era hombre muerto…

- Puede ser…es que llegué tan apurada y no me di cuen…- Martha calló… La blusa roja de Lois estaba sobre la pantalla de la lámpara de noche…Clark abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo. Martha le lanzó una mirada seria y habló al aire.

- Lois…- Lois cerró intensamente los ojos y frunció el ceño…_Habían sido atrapados por Martha Kent…una situación más embarazosa que ésta no podía haber…_

- Lois…sé que estás aquí…sal ya!- Lois se mordió nerviosamente el labio. Martha Kent cerró la puerta y logró verla pegada a la pared. Clark se aclaró la garganta…Lois tragó en seco.

- H-Hola Sra. Kent…- y Martha la vio de arriba a abajo. Solo traía la ropa interior y sobre ésta usaba la camisa de su hijo. La cara de sorpresa de Martha los desubicó por un momento.

- Mamá…puedo…puedo explicarlo…- Lois llegó hasta quedar junto a Clark, y le dio una mirada de arrepentimiento a Martha. La Sra. Kent suavizó la mirada, y con enojo aparente les habló…

- Ustedes dos…vístanse y los espero abajo…-Martha cerró la puerta, y ambos se miraron. No pudieron evitar reírse, aunque la pena pudo más. La camisa de Clark le quedaba enorme y decidió dejársela puesta durante la charla de 'sexo seguro' que tendrían con la Sra. Kent. Ambos bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano, y se sentaron juntos frente a Martha Kent. Ella dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a hablar, ante las miradas atentas…

- Sé que ya son adultos, y debo respetar sus decisiones…-

- Mamá…nosotros…- y Martha interrumpió a Clark…era importante lo que tenía que decir…

- Solo díganme que usaron protección…- Lois miró a Clark, y Clark se sonrojó mientras asentía. Lois algo asustada se atrevió a decir, casi en un susurro…

- Estoy tomando la píldora, Sra. Kent…- y la madre de Clark suspiró aliviada.

- Bien…voy a preparar algo de desayunar…ni piensen que la plática se terminó…- y ambos se quedaron en la sala, mientras Martha Kent iba a la cocina. Preparó jugo de naranja y les llevó.

Afuera Chloe y Jimmy llevaban una caja de cartón con un delicioso pastel de chocolate, y Chloe antes de entrar a la casa de los Kent, le preguntó a Jimmy…

- Jimmy…¿no es muy temprano para traerle un pastel a Clark?-

- Ahora más que nunca CK necesita de sus amigos…no sabes como está desde que Lois le dijo que se iba a Star City…- Chloe asintió y abrieron la puerta. A Chloe la escena le pareció un deja-vú. Clark y Lois estaban sentados en silencio frente a Martha Kent en la sala, y los dos voltearon a verlos cuando entraron.

Chloe alzó las cejas y Jimmy le dio una sonrisa cómplice. _¿Realmente había ocurrido lo que ellos se estaban imaginando que había ocurrido?_ A diferencia de Jonathan Kent, Martha era un poco más relajada, pero eso no quitaba que estaba enojada por lo que habían hecho ya que según ella _lo habían hecho sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias. Lois miró al piso queriendo que la tierra se la tragara…no quería imaginar qué pasaría si el General o Lucy se enteraban de esto..._Martha los invitó a pasar, y Jimmy depositó el pastel en la mesa. Silencio incómodo. Martha no tenía ninguna pena al hablar de 'relaciones' ya que los recién llegados estaban casados, así que restándole importancia siguió la plática…

- A decir verdad, no niego que me gustaría un nieto…o los que fueran, pero por lo pronto tomen sus precauciones…aún no están casados…- Clark se sonrojó por completo y Lois miró hacia las escaleras con ganas de perderse en las costuras del sofá. Jimmy y Chloe se dirigieron sonrisitas cómplices, mientras Jimmy asentía y le murmuraba al oído a Chloe un 'lo sabía'. La pareja de recién casados de vez en cuando se reía de la situación de aquellos dos…_si que tenían mala suerte..._Martha les dijo que pasaran al comedor a desayunar, y también los invitó amablemente a ellos. Jimmy decidió hacer enojar a Lois…

- ¿y…cómo dormiste Lois…?- Lois miró a Clark, Clark miró a Jimmy, y luego desvió su mirada de nuevo a Lois. La aludida entrecerró los ojos y miró a Chloe como diciéndole 'estás a punto de enviudar, Chloe Sullivan'.

- bien, Jimmy…por cierto…quería preguntarte si aún utilizas las esposas forradas con peluche rosa que encontramos en el departamento del Talon…- Jimmy se atragantó con la galleta que se estaba comiendo y Chloe se sonrojó hasta más no poder. Clark soltó una risa contenida cuando vio a Jimmy palidecer…_¡ahh, pero Jimmy Olsen no se daba por vencido!_

- Si las necesitas puedo prestártelas cuando quieras…- _Jimmy Olsen 2, Lois Lane 1._

- No, no es eso Jimmy…es que cuando las vimos, no pensamos que fueras tan…salvaje, tigre…- Jimmy se incomodó y Chloe se puso aún más roja. _Empate técnico entre Jimmy Olsen y Lois Lane. Marcador 2-2…_

- ya saben lo que le gusta ver a Lois cuando va allá…pantalones…pantalones arriba todo mundo…- y Clark se rió junto con Lois. _Pequeña broma que solo ellos dos entendían. _Chloe miró a Jimmy intrigado por el comentario. _Hasta las mil quinientas entendieron el mal intencionado comentario y se sonrojaron._ Lois le echó una mirada devoradora al suculento pastel de chocolate. Salió rumbo a la cocina ante la mirada extrañada de Martha y Clark. Regresó con un plato, un tenedor y un filoso cuchillo _que para desgracia suya, no podía utilizar para asesinar a cierta persona sentada junto a Chloe…el cortar el pastel era más importante…podría matarlo después…_

- ¿Antojos a esta hora de la mañana, Lois…?- Clark se sonrojó y Martha miró a Lois como examinándola…_que tal si estaba..._Lois miró a Clark, luego a Martha y miró su rebanada de pastel…_¿qué…?¡nadie se resiste a una rebanada de pastel de chocolate!_. La voz seria de Martha irrumpió nuevamente…

-¿Están seguros que se cuidaron…?- Clark tosió nerviosamente y Lois se perdió en el brillo del tenedor…_Podía aventárselo a Jimmy, este le causaría una herida de muerte, y todo sería declarado como un accidente...¡Lo siento Chloe, ve buscándote nuevo marido!_. La voz de Martha preguntándole nuevamente si se habían cuidado, la hizo desistir de su plan asesino contra Jimmy…

- Por supuesto, Sra. Kent…- aclaró ella triunfalmente. _Ya tenía pensado con que acabaría a Jimmy…_

- Jimmy…yo que tú empezaba a preocuparme por los ascos y los mareos matutinos de Chloe…- Clark alzó una ceja y ahora Chloe era la que quería matar a su prima. Jimmy miró con desconfianza a Lois, y luego a Chloe.

- Chloe…¿tienes algo que decir?- Jimmy la miró expectante, y Lois y Clark se dieron miradas cómplices. Martha Kent estaba algo cansada de oír la calurosa plática de dimes y diretes, y con un '¿quién quiere pastel de chocolate?' desvaneció el tenso ambiente. A pesar de los extraños momentos que ahora compartían Lois y Clark, Jimmy estaba muy contento, porque después de todo, sus corazonadas estaban en lo cierto…_Lois y Clark eran maravillosos juntos…_Al salir de la granja Kent, Chloe tuvo que hacer todo lo humanamente posible para convencer a Jimmy de que no estaba embarazada…_aunque…no estuviera tan segura… _

* * * * * *

1 semana, 3 días desde el 'incidente'…_no podía fingir que nada había pasado, digo, era buena en el arte del engaño, pero…esto simplemente es demasiado..._Lois se mordió el pulgar algo nerviosa…Estaba en el 'rincón secreto/oficina privada' de Jimmy…era la tercera vez en el día que se escondía de _él_…Jimmy regresó a su escritorio…la miró y esbozó una sonrisa…_la mayoría de las veces, Lois era un auténtico 'pitbull' y ahora…era un lindo y tierno cachorrito asustado…Clark se merecía todo su respeto…_

- Quiero saber qué es tan divertido, Olsen…-

- Nada…nada…- Lois Lane estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados. _Se dio cuenta que aunque ni se lo propusieran, Clark y ella vestían coordinados...tal y como una parejita de enamorados…_Jimmy volvió a reírse…

- En serio Olsen, no estoy de humor…- y Lois se sentó sobre el escritorio de Jimmy…suspiró…_estaba cansada de aparentar, de sentir y no sentir…de pedir disculpas cada vez que se equivocaba, pero más de arrepentirse; lo que consecuentemente no hacía sino resquebrajar su deseo de encontrar a su 'Jonathan Kent'._

- Pongamos las cosas en perspectiva, Lane…- Jimmy se tomó la barbilla e hizo como que pensaba concienzudamente. Lois arqueó una ceja…

- ¿Te refieres a…?-

- Bueno…el hecho de que ustedes dos hayan estado…tú sabes…- Lane volvió a arquear una ceja…_qué lástima que no le había dado uso a ese cuchillo..._

- Demasiada información para ti, Jimmy…- habló ella aparentando seriedad. La verdad…su sonrojo la delató…_ya su mente le estaba presentando a detalle algunas escenas comprometedoras de su 'noche especial' y las piernas de repente se le debilitaron…_

- No puedes negar que al fin caíste, Lois…- la mirada de ella se agudizó, no queriendo creer lo que Jimmy había dicho…

- ¿yo?…¿caer?…¿de qué rayos hablas, Jimmy Olsen?...yo no estoy enamorada…- Jimmy levantó ambas cejas…_Lois se estaba confesando…wow…esto era más grave de lo que él creyó...Clark necesitaba saber esto…y por supuesto que lo sabría…_

- Yo jamás mencioné la palabra 'amor', Lane…- y Lois se sonrojó furiosamente. _No sabía si enojarse, retractarse, o disculparse…_

- ¿no…?- Jimmy le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- no…-

- b-bueno…como sea…solo mantenlo alejado de mi, Olsen…¿entendido?- Jimmy le sonrió, pero esta vez de forma burlona, y con una mano le hizo el consabido saludo militar…

- A la orden, mi general…- y Jimmy salió de su pequeña oficina a ver si no había 'moros en la costa'…acto seguido le hizo una seña a Lois, y esta salió corriendo a su escritorio…tomó rápidamente los borradores de la entrevista con la senadora para llevárselos a Tess, y subió al solitario ascensor. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, Clark logró detenerlas con la mano. Lois rodó los ojos en respuesta. Él entró en silencio y se paró al lado de Lois…_la observó largamente, recorriendo con sus ojos toda la anatomía femenina, y sintiéndose algo arrepentido cuando echó un rápido vistazo con su visión de rayos x…lencería negra…_no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

- Lois…- él volteó a verla, pendiente de su reacción.

- hmmm…- Lois miraba fijamente las puertas del ascensor…

- ¿Estás evitándome…?- a ella la pregunta la tomó desprevenida y se le hizo algo infantil que él preguntara eso…_es decir…era más que obvio que lo estaba evitando, por dios santo!_

- no…¿evitarte?...¿porqué habría de evitarte…?- Clark arqueó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado…_cuando Lois Lane repetía las frases en una oración más de una vez…significaba que estaba nerviosa…_

- no sé…tal vez…por lo que pasó…- él se encogió de hombros y ella se cruzó de brazos, y entrecerró los ojos…_decirle esto le iba a costar sangre, sudor y lágrimas…pero estaba dispuesta a darle tiempo…_

- lo que pasó fue un error, Smallville…- Clark frunció el ceño…no le gustaba a dónde se dirigía la plática…_¿porqué siempre tenía que hacer las cosas al modo difícil?_

- Lois…- él le habló en tono de amenaza. _A Smallville no le había gustado que ella dijera eso..._

- Mira…los dos no estábamos en un 'buen momento', una cosa llevó a la otra y…- Clark arqueó una ceja…_Lois Lane no podía estar hablando en serio…_

- Todo lo que pasó fue real, Lois…- y él se le acercó para encararla…su respiración algo agitada la hizo sentir escalofríos.

- Discúlpame si tengo algunas reservas, sobre ti…- habló ella en tono sarcástico…_¿Lois Lane estaba desconfiando de él…de su palabra?_

- Lois…- él ya había levantado un poco más su tono de voz…_¿Cómo era posible que esta mujer tuviera dudas, después de que él le dijo que la amaba?¡la amaba…!_

- no puedes culparme…¡hace 4 meses aún seguías con esa mirada de cachorrito hambriento cuando alguien mencionaba a Lana…y ni que decir cuando te la encontrabas…el blues de 'oh, extraño a Lana!', no podía faltar!- Lois seguía con los brazos cruzados y encarando directamente a Clark…_¿Lana?¿pero qué se…?¿Estaba celosa de Lana?..._

- Lana no tiene nada que ver con…- y Clark se calló cuando Lois entrecerró los ojos y gruñó por lo bajo…

- Lo ves!...lo ves!…y no lo niegues Clark Kent, porque acabas de sacarla de contexto!…- Lois le tocaba el pecho con el dedo índice de manera acusadora…Clark frunció el ceño…_¡era imposible hablar con ella…!_

- ¡Tú fuiste quien la mencionó, Lois…!- Lois tomó aire por la boca, para seguir con su protesta…Clark la miraba sorprendido.

- Oh claro!...y en seguida el 'caballero con armadura brillante' salió a la defensa de su princesa…que romántico…- _Clark no tenía claro si debía enojarse o reírse…¡adoraba a esa mujer…!_

- Lois…- el tono de voz de él bajó, y se hizo más profundo y sensual…

- no!...no intentes convencerme…Lana aquí, Lana allá…mi vida sin Lana!...Dios! Smallville, acaso hay algún momento del día donde no pienses en ella, porque…lo tuyo es algo enfermizo…no…espera…¿sabes qué?...no me importa…ya no me importa, Lana y tú pueden volver y hacer lo que les veng…- y Clark la calló con un beso…_qué método tan efectivo…Lois sentía que flotaba entre las nubes…_

- Lois…- él se separó de ella, y posó su frente sobre la de ella, mientras rozaba los labios de Lane con ojos entrecerrados…

- ¿qué…?- preguntó ella tratando de acercar más sus labios a los de Kent…el simple roce era enloquecedor…

- hablas demasiado…- y el beso se volvió profundo…Lois suspiraba mientras el la besaba con dulzura, y de vez en cuando sonriéndole con arrogancia…_la mejor manera de hacer callar a Lois Lane, era callándola a besos…lo tendría en mente…_La tomó de la cintura y la recargó en la pared del ascensor. Entre besos, Lois se había dado cuenta que Clark había presionado el botón de emergencia y el elevador se había detenido. _No, Lois Lane...dile todo lo que se merece!...que no crea que por que besa delicioso lo vas a perdonar…_Lois puso las manos en el pecho de Clark y lo detuvo en su intento de volver a besarla…

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que dormiste con ella…?- Clark volvió a fruncir el ceño, tartamudeó, se quedó callado y finalmente se puso lívido…_¡entonces todo lo que había visto y oído era verdad!..._

- Lois…eso pasó hace más de 4 meses…- su rostro aún estaba pálido, pero estaba diciendo la verdad…_Lois se entristeció...¡lo sabía…!_. Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mientras se alejaba de él…Clark tenía una cara de frustración total…_¡¿Es que ella jamás iba a dejar el asunto de Lana en paz?!_ Él trató de abrazarla por detrás, pero ella quitó las manos de él, y se alejó…_Aquí vamos de nuevo…_

- SI vi a Lana hace más de 4 meses, SI dormí con ella, pero ya no la amo…ya no la amo, Lois…¿qué mas quieres que te diga?- Clark la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a verlo…

- ¿Porqué siempre tienes que ser tú la víctima…?- _Clark la miró algo adolorido por el comentario..._- ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que hice cuando regresé de Star City?...¿no?...fui a verte…y estabas con ella…¡con ella!- Clark se sintió realmente mal…_omitir 'pequeños' detalles puede que no sea una buena idea después de todo…_

- no lo sabía…- y Clark miró a Lois, esforzándose para no llorar frente a él…

- no, claro que no…ese día tuve que salir como en _misión imposible_, para que no se dieran cuenta que había estado ahí…- Clark apretó los puños, sintiéndose impotente ante el dolor de ella…

- Lois…te dije que mi relación con Lana se acabó…no sé que más hacer para que me creas…-

- en ese entonces no lo parecía…incluso ella tenía puesta tu camisa favorita…- Lois puso sus puños cerrados a cada lado de sus caderas. _Parece que el enojo estaba bajando de intensidad…_Él se le acercó lentamente…_no quería abarcar su espacio personal, y que de nuevo la fiera Lois saliera a la superficie…_

- Mi camisa favorita es la que tú casualmente te pones, Lois…- y con un gran paso logró llegar hasta ella sin intimidarla. Lois rodó los ojos y bufó exasperada.

- claro…ahora que soy el 'repuesto' tienes que esforzarte por hacerme creer las cosas, ¿no?- Clark se acomodó el cabello, más nervioso que nunca…_tenía ganas de estrangularla, y de besarla al mismo tiempo...¡Otra vez lo mismo!..._

- ¡no eres ningún repuesto, Lois!- su cara le pareció más sensual que nunca. La bien delineada mandíbula estaba contraída, y los ojos claros de él estaban fijos en ella. _No podía negar que sus ojos le transmitían la verdad de su corazón...pero tampoco podía perdonarlo así como así!..._Lois suspiró y se acercó a él.

- está bien…supón que te creo…- Clark enarcó una ceja y su rostro se contrajo aún más por la frustración…

- Lois…- otra vez el tono de amenaza se dejo ver en la voz de Clark…

- ¿qué…?...solo digo que…hay que tomarnos las cosas con calma…- el corazón de Clark comenzó a latir con más fuerza…estaba emocionado por el sentido de esas palabras…

- ¿cosas…?- él preguntó mientras se acercaba y volvía a establecer contacto de labios con ella. _Ahí estaba de nuevo el roce de labios que la hacía desvanecerse en sus brazos…_

- nosotros…esto…- Clark enarcó una ceja…¿_estaba hablando de iniciar una relación?…_

- está bien…-

- bien…ahh! pero no creas que me voy a olvidar de este asunto, Clark Kent…todavía tienes muchas cosas que explicarm…- y otra vez él usó la táctica de los besos. _Ella no supo cómo pero de nueva cuenta la tenía recargada en la pared, la alzó y ella automáticamente rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de él, manteniéndolos en equilibrio contra la pared…ella se mordió el labio cuando vio que él le sonrió...lo mejor de todo esto había sido la reconciliación...Lois volvió a morderse el labio inferior cuando sintió que él de un tirón le desabrochó la blusa rompiéndole los botones…enarcó una ceja cuando sintió cierta presión creciendo en tamaño...y finalmente le sonrió cuando lo jaló de la corbata y volvió a besarlo...tenían una inscripción en el Mile High Club esperando por ellos..._Después de todo, ¿quién tiene una discusión en el elevador que termina con una salvaje reconciliación?…como Lois Lane, nadie… 

** 3 HORAS DESPUÉS **

Lois ya de pie, trataba de recuperar el aliento, Clark tenía ambas manos sobre la pared del ascensor. Rozó sus labios sobre el oído de Lois…provocándole una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción…él estaba feliz…feliz y sonriente…_Lois no recordaba haberlo visto así en mucho tiempo…Agradecía la ausencia de cámara de seguridad dentro del elevador, porque de otra forma...los espectadores habrían disfrutado el espectáculo de principio a fin…_con suavidad salió de ella, y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa…_A Lois se le fue la sonrisa de los labios…con un ligero golpe en el hombro le hizo ver a Clark su situación…_

- Ni se te ocurra decir que tengo que salir 'así', Clark Kent…- y Lois le señaló la blusa rota, la falda en no muy buen estado, y prácticamente anunciándole al mundo 'hey!, tuve sexo salvaje en el elevador!'…

Afuera la gente ya empezaba a levantar quejas sobre el pésimo funcionamiento de uno de los ascensores…De pronto, un sonido metálico se oyó dentro del ascensor, y este comenzó a funcionar milagrosamente…un Clark _bastante sonrojado salió con Lois en brazos, y ésta traía puesto su saco…_la gente en lugar de pensar lo peor, corrió a auxiliar a Lois, pues creían que había sufrido algún accidente…

- ¿te encuentras bien…?- preguntó una de su compañeras acercándose a ella, y llevándole un vaso de agua y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza…_ella negó amablemente cuando le ofreció la pastilla y le dio las gracias diciéndole que estaba bien…_

- ¿Qué pasó allá adentro…?- Jimmy como siempre, buscaba la nota. Clark y Lois estaban tan nerviosos que respondieron cosas totalmente diferentes…

- Soy claustrofóbica…- - Se desmayó…- respondieron los dos al unísono…Jimmy arqueó una ceja…Clark y Lois volvieron a hablar contradiciendo lo que habían dicho anteriormente…

- Es claustrofóbica…- - Me desmayé…- y Lois miró a Clark mientras con la mirada parecía decirle 'cállate'.

- entonces…¿eres claustrofóbica o te desmayaste?- Lois entrecerró los ojos y Clark le sonrió a Lois y luego a Jimmy…

- las dos cosas…- le aclaró mientras Lois le pedía el saco que había dejado ella en su silla, para cambiárselo por el de él. Lois escuchó la melodía de su celular y rápidamente contestó. Colgó y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta del ascensor…Clark la llamó.

- Lois…-

- problemas familiares, Smallville…- y agitó la mano despidiéndose de él. _Bien…decir que estaba muy preocupado era poco…_

** 1/2 HORA DESPUÉS **

- y ahora…como podrás imaginarte me odio a mi misma…- y con esto último Lois terminaba de contarle (por supuesto que sin detalles) su ardiente historia dentro del elevador. Chloe estaba dentro del baño, y el silencio largo le hizo comprender a Lois que Chloe estaba muuuuy sorprendida por el giro en la relación Clark-Lois.

- me agrada la idea de omitirle los detalles a tu adorada prima, Lois…- escuchó a Chloe reírse dentro del baño.

- pero esa no es la razón por la que me llamaste…- Chloe salió del baño y negó con la cabeza. Suspiró y puso en la mesa la bolsa de plástico negro. Lois la abrió y dejó caer las 5 pruebas de embarazo…_wow, esto hablaba de una persona que quería estar completamente segura de que NO estaba embarazada._

- Chloe…- Lois arqueó una ceja y le dio una sonrisa burlona.

- Solo quiero que me ayudes a pasar el trago amargo…- Lois volvió a enarcar una ceja y abrazó a Chloe. Chloe entró al baño y se hizo cada una de las pruebas…las dejó sobre el tocador y le dijo a Lois que se quedara mientras ella iba a comprar otra…_se quedó dentro del baño mirando fijamente las pruebas de embarazo…¿porqué en lugar de hacerse una prueba casera, mejor no iba con un doctor y así acababa con la tortura de saber SI o NO?_

Oyó ruido afuera y asegurándose de que las pruebas habían cumplido el tiempo que las cajas indicaban, salió con un par de ellas en las manos, esperando encontrarse a Chloe…

- Oye Chloe…se supone que ya pasó el tiempo necesario y…¿¡Smallville…!?- su rostro se puso pálido cuando Clark entró y se quedó parado en silencio a unos metros de ella.

- He estado buscándote como loco, Lois…por lo menos podrías avisar dón…- y la voz de él se cortó cuando miró el rostro lívido de Lois, y luego unas cosas que traía en las manos…_¡E-eso…eso le parecía conocido…!¿esas eran…pruebas de…embarazo…?_ Lois tragó en seco cuando él se acercó.

- Lois…- _Normalmente una gran mayoría de los hombres de raza humana (entiéndase: pertenecientes al planeta tierra) reaccionan realmente mal al escuchar la palabra 'embarazo' o al menos algo que se le parezca…pero Clark…bueno Clark ya estaba pensando seriamente que Lois estaba embarazada…y eso le producía una inmensa alegría…por años había creído que no podría tener hijos…y ahora Lois lo convertiría en padre, pronto…_No esperó que ella dijera nada, en seguida la abrazó, y Lois se sintió terriblemente culpable al ver los ojos de ilusión de Clark…_No es que ella no lo hubiera pensado tampoco…en realidad, sus sueños de formar una familia con él, y solo con él eran más vividos y más deseados que nunca…_Lo separó gentilmente, y le acarició la mejilla…Clark le sonrió…

- Clark…escucha…ehmmm…las pruebas no…- y Chloe los interrumpió. _Tenía que ayudar antes de que Lois metiera la pata a lo grande…_

- las pruebas son mías, Clark…- y Clark miró algo desilusionado a Lois. Regresaron a trabajar sin hablar sobre el asunto…y Chloe…Chloe no estaba embarazada.

** HORAS MÁS TARDE… **

Lois no dijo ni una palabra en todo el camino…llevó a Clark hasta la granja Kant, y procedía a irse, cuando Martha la invitó a quedarse a cenar…Suspiró cuando Clark terminó en silencio su cena, y se fue al granero…_a pesar de que aparentemente hablaban del asunto de Lana y parecían haberlo superado, aún necesitan aclarar las cosas...y aunque a Lois le doliera, si Clark estaba sufriendo por eso; ella no se interpondría en su camino...tal y como aquella vez en la fiesta de compromiso de Lex Luthor con Lana, hizo..._tomó aire y valor necesario para entrar al granero…llegó hasta la parte alta del granero, y miró detenidamente a Clark que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, mirando hacia el cielo…una sonrisa de autocompasión inundó el semblante de Lois…

- creo que necesitamos hablar, Clark…- y él volteó y le sonrió con desilusión. _¿por qué era tan difícil mirarlo a los ojos…?_ Ella se sentó en el sillón, y en seguida Shelby, subió corriendo y se recostó a su lado sobre el suelo, moviendo la cola en señal de alegría…Lois lo acarició brevemente. Clark se sentó a su lado y la miró directamente a los ojos…

- sabes…a pesar de que te dije que nos tomáramos las cosas con calma, siento que esto no está funcionando…- y él sintió que algo lo golpeaba.

- Lois…- ella le pidió que la dejara terminar.

- sé que me has dicho que todo se terminó con Lana…pero…en el fondo aún la amas…-

- no es eso…- otra vez él volvió a quedarse callado. _Eso era lo que le dolía...prefería que si él tenía algo que decir, lo dijera de una vez…así cortaba de tajo su agonía..._Lois entendió que tenía que dejarlo solo, y ya se iba cuando Clark la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca…

- es por lo que pasó esta tarde…- _Lois realmente se sorprendió...en algún momento llegó a pensar que Clark había deseado tener una familia con Lana, y al verse su deseo truncado, por eso había manifestado su desilusión de esa manera…_

- solo escucha lo que tengo que decir, por favor…- él se veía algo abatido. Ella tragó en seco y se sentó a su lado nuevamente.

- es cierto que amé a Lana desde que era prácticamente un niño…y también no puedo negar que en algún momento llegué a imaginarme un futuro con ella…- y acto seguido Clark miró a Lois, quien bajó la cabeza ante esa afirmación…

- pero…lo que hay…entre nosotros es diferente…después de que te conocí, nunca me di cuenta de esto…cuando estaba triste, o algo me pasaba, tu estabas a mi lado para escucharme…y me alentabas a seguir adelante…- Clark le acarició la rodilla a Lois…

- y entonces descubrí que seguía con Lana por costumbre…pero no se pueden forzar las cosas cuando hay muchos obstáculos en el camino…- y Lois lo miró con amargura. _Su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse...si él quería volver con Lana…podía decirlo de una vez y no hacerle más daño del que ya le estaba haciendo…_

- lo que siento por ti está ahí desde el momento en que te conocí…perdóname si me di cuenta demasiado tarde…- y él le acarició la mejilla…

- lo que pasó esta tarde me abrió los ojos…me sentí…me sentí _feliz_…lo que cruzó por mi mente en esos instantes no fue Lana…fuiste tú, Lois…mi mayor deseo es estar a tu lado…tener un futuro a tu lado…que tú seas mi futuro…- Lois alzó ambas cejas en clara sorpresa…

- Clark…- ella se quedó callada y se permitió llorar. _Estaba llorando de emoción..._

- Lois…tú eres mi Harley…- y ella se limpió las lágrimas y le dio un beso largo.

** DÍAS MÁS TARDE… **

Clark entró a la joyería…claro que le traía malos recuerdos, pero estaba seguro de encontrar el regalo perfecto para ella en ese lugar…Cuando salieron de trabajar, Clark le mandó un mensaje de texto a Lois diciéndole que lo alcanzara en la granja de los Kent…tenía algo muy importante que discutir con ella…de mala gana fue hasta Smallville preguntándose _en qué momento la ruda y poderosa Lois Lane había sido transformada en un inocente corderito que seguía ordenes de todo el mundo..._cuando detuvo el coche, se dio cuenta que el auto de Chloe, un hummer verde militar y una limosina estaban estacionados frente a la casa…_esto no le estaba gustando nada..._Martha la recibió como siempre con un beso y un abrazo, su padre la abrazó y también Chloe, Jimmy y Lucy estaban ahí…_¿pero que rayos estaba pasando ahí?...no hacía falta buscar al culpable…Clark Kent tenía mucho que explicar…aunque…él era el gran ausente..._

- pasemos a cenar…- indicó Martha y todos asintieron. En medio de la cena, llegó Clark. Suspiró algo nervioso…_todo debía salir tal y como él lo había planeado…_Cuando terminaron de cenar, Clark entretuvo a Lois en la cocina mientras todos se iban a la sala…

- Lois…¿podrías traer la caja que está sobre tu cama?…- Lois rodó los ojos y se negó sabiendo lo que Clark haría para obligarla…

- por favor…- y le dio un beso que _la dejó viendo estrellitas…¡demonios...Clark Kent besaba delicioso!_

- está bien…-

- no puedes ver lo que hay dentro…- amenazó él sabiendo que eso era lo que ella haría. Volvió a decirle lo mismo para que le quedara claro que no estaba jugando…

- de todos modos, no me gustan las sorpresas…-

- no es una sorpresa…es un regalo para ti…- y Lois sintió su estómago revolverse…_un regalo!…impresionante, viniendo de su Smallville..._empezó a subir las escaleras…Clark la detuvo…

- no vayas a abrirlo…antes de dártelo necesito hacer algo con él…- _uuuy…qué misterioso se estaba poniendo esto…_Lois entró a su cuarto, tomó la caja de tamaño mediano y bajó las escaleras con ella. Al llegar a la sala, Clark se la quitó y le dijo que tomara asiento. Él habló mientras Martha le sonreía…

- me alegra que estén todos reunidos aquí…quería darle este regalo a Lois con ustedes presentes…- y el recuerdo de su padre lo puso algo triste, pero en seguida miró a Lois y le sonrió…ella hizo lo mismo…

- toma Lois…ábrelo…- y Lois quitó la tapa…buscó entre todo el papel decorativo de colores…

- Que yo recuerde…aún no es mi cumpleaños y…¿¡ otra caja…!?- dijo ella mientras tomaba una caja mucho más pequeña del fondo de la caja grande…3 cajas de 3 diferentes tamaños después, Lois empezó a perder la paciencia…

- ¡si esto es una broma de mal gusto, en serio que…!- y Clark le negó que así fuera, al tiempo que la animaba a seguir destapando las cajas…cuando llegó a una caja del tamaño de un alhajero pequeño, Clark tomó la caja y miró fijamente a Lois…la mirada de ésta estaba perdida en la caja que ahora él debía abrir…_Había ensayado esto varias veces dentro del auto, días antes en su cuarto, y hasta frente al espejo en el baño..._suspiró mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo de dentro de la caja de cartón…_Chloe enarcó una ceja, Jimmy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Sam Lane miraba atentamente la escena...Oh Dios!…Oh Dios!_...su corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco cuando lo observó sacar la cajita de color rojo…lo vio arrodillarse frente a ella y tomarle la mano…

- Lois Lane…¿quieres casarte conmigo…?- Martha Kent hacía grandes esfuerzos para no llorar, Lucy estaba conmovida, y Sam Lane tenía ambos brazos cruzados por detrás de la espalda mientras le daba una sonrisa de orgullo a Lois…_silencio largo...Lois miraba el brillante anillo de oro blanco y con un hermoso diamante en su centro...pero…¡si era el que a ella le había gustado cuando pretendían ser una pareja dentro de aquella joyería!_

- Lois…- habló él conteniendo el aliento…¡_tal vez era muy repentino, o ella no quería esa clase de compromiso...o no lo amaba o…!_su lucha interna se acabó cuando sintió a Lois tocarle las mejillas con suavidad…Lois acercó su mano izquierda y colocó su dedo anular frente al anillo…

- Si, Clark Kent…si quiero…- y no hicieron falta más palabras. Clark deslizó lentamente el anillo hasta que éste quedó colocado correctamente sobre el dedo de ella. Se besaron largamente y los aplausos de sus familiares no se hicieron esperar…afuera Lana Lang miraba con alegría y sumamente conmovida la escena…antes de irse a patrullar de nueva cuenta Star City, murmuró…_las mejores comienzan de esa manera, Clark…_y sonrió mientras desaparecía a gran velocidad. _Ahora todo cambiaba para Lois Lane…su futuro estaba al lado de él, por lo que decidió quedarse como reportera en el diario EL PLANETA._

** MESES DESPUÉS… **

_No es tan malo...no es tan malo, Lois Lane!_...se repetía ella misma mientras escondía la caja color rosa dentro de su bolsa. Cuando Clark le dijo que le tenía una entrevista exclusiva con _Superman_, ella creyó que era broma; pero hace 45 minutos cuando Clark le confirmó que la entrevista sería en la azotea del diario EL PLANETA, se dio cuenta que no estaba bromeando…_ni siquiera pudo decirle lo que tenía pensado que debía saber..._tomó su bolsa, su libreta de notas, una pluma, y un enorme borrador lleno de todas las preguntas que se le ocurrieron…los colores anaranjados y rojizos comenzaban a dar signos de la caída de la tarde…suspiró y miró la cajita de cartón y su contenido…_positivo_…tendría que dejar la plática con Clark para después…ahora el Pulitzer estaba en camino…llegó hasta un lugar bastante apartado, solitario y alejado de las miradas curiosas, sobre la azotea…

Suspiró y se recargó sobre el barandal, esperando que él llegara volando, apareciera con su supervelocidad, o que simplemente hubiera usado las escaleras para no darse a notar…un gemido de sorpresa escapó de su boca cuando vio a Clark abriendo la puerta y saliendo para quedar frente a ella, tan solo a unos metros de distancia…

- ¡¿Clark…qué haces tú aquí…?!- ella no pudo preguntar más. Él comenzó a desatarse la corbata sin dejar de mirarla, se quitó el saco, y luego comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa…por inercia la camisa se abrió y a medida que él seguía desabotonándosela,_ el color azul del traje, y la letra 'S' en su pecho, aparecieron gradualmente..._Ya no lo llamaría Smallville nunca más_...por otro lado agradecía que la plática con Clark no se pospusiera del todo..._apretó inconscientemente dentro de su bolso, la prueba de embarazo que minutos antes había dado positivo..._No había sorpresa ni temor en su rostro...ahora él compartía su secreto con ella...estaba completo…había encontrado a su pareja perfecta… _

Lois Lane, la intrépida reportera del diario EL PLANETA, acababa de conseguir la noticia del año…una entrevista exclusiva con _Superman_, y ya casi podía sentir el Pulitzer en sus manos…Estaba comprometida con Clark Kent, y tenía una pequeña sorpresa que darle…

_Lo demás…lo demás es historia…_

** FIN **

** NOTAS DE LA AUTORA Y ACLARACIONES SOBRE EL FIC… **

YA TERMINADO!! Increíble…pensé que me iba a llevar más tiempo hacerlo, pero no, las ideas fluyeron gracias a la música que uso cuando me pongo a escribir (esta vez The Corrs y su canción 'Only when I sleep' proveyeron la magia a este último capítulo). Nuevamente doy las gracias a todos aquellos que mandaron reviews…me servirán para otro par de fics (esta vez desgraciadamente son algo más tristes desde el POV de Lois, pero no se preocupen, como siempre Lois y Clark estarán juntos, no importando los obstáculos) anyways…espero que les haya gustado, y sobre todo que (desde mi perspectiva) haya enmendado en algo el desastre que se está viendo en esta 8ª temporada de Smallville al hacer quedar a nuestra queridísima Lois Lane como 'el plato de segunda mesa' para Clark…don't worry Lois, tú sabes que has sido, eres y serás el único amor de Clarky…XD. Otra cosa…no sé si soy la única que ha notado esto…Clark sonríe lindísimo (entiéndase: sonrisa de total felicidad) cuando está con Lois, chequen la última parte del episodio '_facade_'…jojojo solo hay que ver la cara de la pobre Chloe cuando los ve sonreírse así…a mi parecer debe estar pensando 'estos dos se gustan, y no se han dado cuenta…' a mi me da un poco de tristeza xq Chloe me cae súper, si no fuera fanática de Clois, Chlark era mi otra opción, pero bueeee…Ahora tendremos que esperar hasta el 12 de marzo para ver el súper capitulo de _Infamous_, espero que les hagan justicia a Clark (que demuestre su madurez para convertirse en el Superman que todos conocemos), a Lois (que demuestre por que ella y Clark llevan 70 años y contando, siendo la parejita preferida de los comics), que Clark ya comience a entrenarse en eso del vuelo, xq la verdad ya es justo y necesario (ahhh…recuerdo aquel bello episodio de _crusade_ donde vuela, pero como Kal-el…simplemente hermoso!!) y mínimo alguna que otra visión futura de cierta capa roja, o por lo menos el traje…jojojo XD.

Ya para terminar…alguien puede decirme ¿xq Doomsday aparece tan 'temprano' en la vida de Clark Kent?...digo, esta serie es Smallville, aquí Clark aún no es Superman, y tengo entendido que Doomsday se enfrenta a Superman…bueno, en fin…me despido x corto tiempo, y esperando que me salgan más ideas para fics futuros…de nuevo gracias y bye!!


End file.
